


Когда заходит солнце

by Nemhain



Category: Lucha Underground, NXT, WWE
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Racing, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: AU. Место действия - Майами, город солнца, пляжей, фотомоделей и - развлечений всякого сорта. Начинающая модель - и мото-гонщик - Сэт Роллинз переезжает в Майами следуя вверх по карьерной лестнице: ему повезло схватить удачу за хвост и отхватить выгодный контракт с агенством. Он намеревается и близко не приближаться к стартам, но человек предполагает, а судьба - располагает.Сэт и не представляет, как изменится его жизнь.





	1. Глава первая, в которой мы знакомимся с Сэтом Роллинсом, почти профессиональной фотомоделью, влюбленной в свой мотоцикл.

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн:  
> Начала я это писать в тот момент, когда Шарлотта, Сэми, Кевин, Адриан и Тайлер и прочие еще не перешли в ВВЕ, но уже периодически заходят; "щитовцы" как бы развиваются по альтернативному сценарию.
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1 - У автора нет постоянной беты. Бетинг первых глав - courtesy of Капитан Вчера. Остальные - не вычитаны.  
> 2 - Автор не очень разбирается в технической начинке мотоциклов (автор больше по болидам Ф1), поэтому - не обессудьте.  
> 3 - Не все персонажи перечислены...

Сэт до сих пор не верил, что он подписал этот контракт, хоть он целенаправленно шел к этому. Это было закономерно, и, тем не менее, будто бы произошло не с ним.  
Он пахал, чтобы зацепиться за индустрию: оттачивал свою физическую форму, тратил последние деньги на стилистов-визажистов, не пропускал ни одной мало-мальски важной тусовки, на которой возможно, лишь возможно, могли быть влиятельные профессионалы бизнеса, которых, стоит сказать, в Дэвенпорте, городе металлургов, и не было. Он соглашался на все, что худо-бедно могло его продвинуть в этом чертовом модельном деле: от рекламы средства для мытья посуды до велкам-сервис в Абекромби. Пожалуй, последнее-то оказалось правильным выбором, да и удача: он глянулся руководителю сети Флориды, который за какой-то надобностью заглянул в Дэвенпорт на уикэнд. Тот предложил ему перевод в Тампу, все в том же качестве, но на постоянном контракте на следующие полгода, и Сэт согласился, хотя прекрасно понимал, что загоняет себя в угол: масляный взгляд начальства был настолько однозначным, что никаких сомнений быть не могло - за такой кусок с Роллинса потребуют весьма конкретную плату. Но он согласился: Флорида и Айова это как небо и земля, а от Тампы до Майами, Мекки модельного бизнеса, всего-то четыре часа на колесах. Сэт понадеялся, что как-нибудь выкрутится, отделается малой кровью, будто не было в его жизни пары пьяных поцелуев с парнями. На его счастье его “благодетеля” настигли какие-то служебные неувязки и в первые пару месяцев ему было не до своей новой “игрушки”, а от скабрезных шуточек от него не убывало, хоть и было не просто потом общаться с коллегами. Пару приглашений на кофе Роллинс смог спустить на тормозах. Четыре дня в неделю он развлекал барышень своим обнаженным торсом, зазывая их зайти в магазин и прибарахлиться в целом обычными шмотками за космические деньги, а в оставшиеся три проводил в дороге и в Майами, на кастингах. Впрочем, тут его ждали некоторые неувязочки: большинство агенств искало формат “спасателей Малибу”, им нужны были красивые мышцы, а не настоящие. Их не волновало, сколько он жмет от груди и сколько раз подтягивается, а вот то, что размах его плеч не то, чтобы поразительно больше ширины его талии их не устраивало. Сэт уж начал подумывать, не поступиться ли принципом, не начать ли заниматься бодибилдингом, уж хрен с ним - когда после одного из кастингов ему позвонил человек, которого в индустрии называли просто – Лорд. На самом деле звали его Уильям Ригал и был он кадровым директором агентства «Мишель Помье», того самого, что раскрутило в свое время Грегга Аведона, Брук Хоган, Шакиру и Шарлиз Терон. Это были не те ребята, которые подбирали что попало, искали людей на одну работу и бросали на середине пути. Нет, они брали тебя и делали тебе карьеру. Драли, конечно, за это, говорят, втридорога, и свободы не давали никакой, но вряд ли Сэт будет получать меньше, чем “живой манекен” в Аберкромби, да еще с перспективой оказаться под начальством вовсе не в переносном смысле слова, а со свободой… Сэт встречал не так уж много людей, с которыми нельзя было договориться, если твои доводы были логичны, или, в крайнем случае, которыми нельзя бы было манипулировать. Конечно, у него был незаконченный контракт, но ему повезло и в этом - что-то видимо так приглянулось в нем мистеру Ригалу, что тот согласился подождать пару месяцев. Контракт с «Мишель Помье» он подписал за неделю до истечения текущего, и с тех пор каждый день он смотрел на него и не мог поверить.

Роллинс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выкрутить газ. Начинать свою жизнь в Майами со штрафов за превышение скорости было бы нехорошо. Внутри все клокотало и рвалось наружу, и было очень трудно сдерживаться. Особенно, когда в твоей власти двести лошадиных сил, заключенных в самую красивую и пленительную форму в мире!

Остановившись на светофоре перед въездом в город, Сэт с любовью пошлепал по баку свой черный, блестящий Сузуки Хаябуса, по бокам которого шли элегантные хищные линии золотого цвета, гармонично вписанные в элементы. Этот мотоцикл был частью его, самой любимой “девушкой”, если уж начистоту. Сколько свиданий он променял на техобслуживание своей красавицы? Пальцев на руке не хватит. Когда ни черта не получалось и что-то не ладилось, он спускал пар на трассе. Сэт любил скорость, драйв и азарт. Ну и, конечно же, здоровое нормальное соперничество. Ему периодически бывало тошно от всей той подковерной борьбы в серпентарии модельного бизнеса, на которую он натыкался то и дело: хитрость и коварство кругом, а как до дела дойдет, так кишка тонка.  
Мотоцикл и трасса были для него столь необходимой отдушиной. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Сэт был в восторге от того, чем занимался, но это, фактически, был один из немногих его шансов - и далеко не самый неприятный - выбраться из родного большого, но – захолустья, стать знаменитым и начать делать то, что он сам хочет. Можно сказать, спасибо врожденной привлекательности и случаю, по которому мамаша запихнула его лет в двенадцать в кастинг на рекламу каких-то шоколадок, на котором его и выбрали, и даже потом в той самой рекламе сняли, и потом как-то закрутилось: родительницу не отпускало желание всем похвастать своим прекрасным мальчиком, и она практически стала его менеджером, пока в последнем классе школы Сэт не разругался с ней в пух и прах, настаивая, что не хочет быть смазливым личиком, а хочет играть в альтернативной группе и писать музыку, хотя, честно говоря, медведь ему уши потоптал хорошенько. Тогда, впрочем, он этого не осознавал. Потыкавшись-помыкавшись около года после окончания школы с этой своей дурной идеей, которая никогда б в жизни не выгорела без денег, отсутствующих, естественно, у всех членов группы, работая в автомастерской со всеми перспективами застрять в ней на всю жизнь, Сэт понял, что придется пойти по указаному матушкой пути. Та дипломатично никак это не прокомментировала, но Сэт знал, что она собирала подтверждения всех успехов своего мальчика, на память, при случае хваталась подружкам и продолжала внимательно следить за всеми возможностями, а потому продолжила помогать ему. Отец крутил пальцем у виска, но его как-то примиряли с действительностью стихийные подработки Сэта все в той же мастерской и ночи, проведенные за сборкой и усовершенствованиями своего мотоцикла в гараже.  
Сэт начал гонять еще в Дэвенпорте, чем ужасно расстраивал мать, но несказанно радовал отца - тот хотя бы перестал подспудно подозревать его в нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Отец даже давал ему деньги на его “игрушку”, а потом кое-как, опять же, на выигрыши с заездов в основном, Роллинс обновлял “обвес” своей детки. Ничто, да и никто, пожалуй, в его жизни не вызывало в нем такого прилива адреналина и чуть ли не сексуального напряжения, как ощущение ревущего под ним мотоцикла, который вот-вот сорвется с места к победе! С одной лишь целью - быть лучшим! Бывало, конечно, что Сэт проигрывал, но редко. И чем дольше катал, тем реже проигрывал. Он был одним из лучших в Дэвенпорте. И, на удивление, одним из тех, кто нажил себе меньше всего проблем с дорожной полицией. В Тампе он так и не смог найти никаких заездов, да особо и не искал - ему хватало еженедельных поездок до Майами, чтобы почуствовать скорость и мощь своей возлюбленной. Ну и уж на чистоту, на такие “развлечения” просто не хватало сил.  
Сэт запрещал себе думать о том, что Майами это не только город пляжей, современного искусства и модельного бизнеса, но и ночной жизни во всех ее проявлениях. О местных гонках говорили и немало, о вычурности, о мастерстве гонщиков и об их бесстрашности, да и глупости, как и о том, какой куш тут можно сорвать. Это была тусовка, в которую было легко попасть, но трудно пробраться выше середины. Он говорил себе, что может быть, со временем, он попробует свои силы, но - не сейчас, когда ему надо было пахать и продвигаться выше, не потерять свой момент.  
Сейчас Сэт направлялся в пригород Майами, где в прошлый свой приезд договорился о съеме комнаты. В агенство ему нужно было завтра, но он приехал заранее, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя и подготовиться к первому дню на работе. К тому же, он не очень хотел, чтобы агенство знало, что он гоняет, по-крайней мере, не с первой недели, а ни о чем другом, увидев его крошку, подумать было бы нельзя. Сэт не знал почему, но подозревал, что этому могут не порадоваться. Или же он просто не хотел раскрывать этого не-секрета? Не хотел показывать всего себя и свою любимую игрушку? Как бы то ни было, а ждали его только завтра, к десяти утра.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Сэт заселяется в свою комнату и знакомится со своим соседом-сантехником и прочими сожителями.

Арендодатель ждал Роллинса на веранде, потягивая какой-то шейк. Вообще судя по его мышечной массе, он просто обязан был жить на протеине. Его звали Джон Сина и не так-то трудно было выяснить, что он является владельцем сети элитных спортзалов в Майами, Голливуде и по побережью. Сэт его знал из ряда журналов. Интервью с ним были очень редки, но Роллинс провел свое исследование, чтобы понять, где же он уже видел этого мужчину с улыбкой на миллион баксов, с которым договорился по скайпу о съеме, после того, как отправил все свои документы. Сэт вообще удивился, зачем бы этому такому человеку что-то сдавать: денег у него куры не клевали. Впрочем, у каждого свои причуды.  
Сегодня Джон немало отличался от того бизнесмена, мистера Сины, что говорил с ним. В шортах и рубашке он выглядел куда более естественно, чем при полном костюме и галстуке, да и держался куда проще. Да оно и понятно: сегодня было воскресенье, с чего бы ему рядится в костюм. Не по случаю ж приезда арендатора одной комнаты в его большом доме. Сэт решил не экономить и не связываться со знакомыми знакомых. Он хотел быть спокоен за себя и свое немногочисленное имущество, а пуще - за свою детку. Лучше переплачивать пару сотен в месяц, но знать, что и у кого ты снимаешь. Его контракт с агенством включал в себя оплату транспорта до центрального офиса и до студий в пределах округа Майами, так что Роллинс не переживал по поводу расходов на бензин или билетов на автобус, а добираться до работы больше пятнадцати минут ему было не внове - Дэвенпорт был размазан по карте как блин по сковороде, там можно было и два часа ехать. К тому же пригород для него значил спокойствие и отсутствие шумных вечеринок, какой-нибудь парк прямо рядом с домом, пригодный для его утренних пробежек, да и много чего еще. В конце концов, он не очень любил именно города. Он хотел одну комнату, относительно личную ванную и возможность готовить. По заверению хозяина комната была немаленькая, удобства были на этаже, из расчета на две комнаты, кухня и гостиная, а так же сад и бассейн в доме имелись. По меркам Сэта это было слишком похоже на сказку, но судя по аккуратному и внушительному фасаду дома с огроменной лужайкой, ярко зеленевшей по весеннему времени, это было правдой.  
\- Вот это да! - постановил поднявшийся Джон, пока Роллинз парковался и снимал шлем. - Никогда бы не сказал, что ты - гонщик.  
Роллинз осторожно оглядел его и, кажется, “вот это да” все-таки относилось к его мотоциклу, а не к факту. То ли мистер Сина отлично разбирался в мотоциклах, то ли совсем не разбирался, но копаться точно было не в интересах Сэта.  
\- Я надеюсь, это никак не повлияет на твое решение, - попытался отшутиться Роллинс, подозревая, что на многих бы ой как повлияло, да еще как: никто ж не поручится, что он завтра не разобьется и сможет и дальше оплачивать двухгодичный контракт.  
\- Ну, за первые полгода я аванс уже получил, а там - посмотрим, - так же отшутился Джон, и Роллинс понял, что все ерунда. - Пойдем, покажу тебе, что да как.  
И мистер Сина показал. Роллинс понял, что никогда не был в таком огромном и богатом доме в жизни! Даже на тех вечеринках, в Давэнпорте и Тампе, даже на кастингах на побережье после. Разве что, видал отблески домов и покруче, когда колесил через Майами. Гостиная была в два раза больше гостиной его родителей, кухня - тоже, в бассейне можно было устраивать заплывы на длинные дистанции, а вокруг – вечеринки. Впрочем, не то, чтобы он собирался. Дом был трехэтажным, не считая первого этажа, по две комнаты на этаже, каждая из которых, должно быть, была так же - вдвое больше, чем его комната в Дэвенпорте, не сравнивая уж с тем клоповником, где он жил в Тампе, плюс шкаф со всякими хозяйственными богатствами и ванная комната, с полноценной ванной и прочими удобствами. Сэту досталась комната на последнем этаже, где неудачными, пожалуй, были только потолки - в скос, но тот не был против - голову он как-нибудь побережет, зато в окно можно беспрепятственно   
разглядывать звезды ночью.  
\- Если надумаешь играть в романтика и таскать девочек на крышу, помни - все на твоей совести, в контракте есть пункт, я ответственности не несу, - уточнил Джон, видимо, усмотревший что-то свое в восторженном взгляде Роллинза.  
\- Да нет, я … - попытался как-то ответить Сэт, но, честно говоря, он и не знал, что сказать по этому поводу. Что не интересуется девушками? Что точно не водит их на крыши? Что и сам бы один с удовольствием посмотрел на звезды? Джон ухмыльнулся и просто протянул ему связку ключей:  
\- От комнаты, от входной двери, от задней входной двери, от окон и балкона. Что-то потеряешь - замена замков и новый комплект ключей в количестве восьми, кроме того, что от комнаты, - за твой счет.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Роллинс. - Не потеряю.  
\- Ну, а в остальном - правила просты. Я не против, если ты вобьешь гвоздь в стену, чтобы повесить картину, только не разбей при этом всю стену, или заведешь собаку, только чтобы не было жалоб со стороны остальных пяти твоих соседей и района, да и лишней грязи в доме. Девушек водить можно, но опять же - не до жалоб, вечеринки устраивать - с согласия всех сожителей. Что-то сломаете – чините за свой счет. В целом, не делай ничего такого, чего бы не стал в своем доме. Я не сомневаюсь в твоем благоразумии, но на всякий случай. Это - дом моих родителей, я здесь вырос и намереваюсь на старости лет еще тут пожить, так что дыры в стенах в мои планы не входят. Просто не люблю, когда площади простаивают.  
Роллинс кивнул. Получалось все на удивление складно. Хоть он и не мог, все еще, понять, почему Джон сдает дом как шесть комнат, а не как дом - одной большой семье, за куда большие деньги?  
\- Ну и славно. Кстати, ты наверняка в курсе, что твое агентство оплачивает тебе зал. Так вот я с ними тоже на контракте, можешь выбрать один из моих клубов.  
\- Круто! - честно порадовался Сэт, и Джон рассмеялся. - Я с ними это завтра обсужу!  
\- Окей, - он вышел из комнаты и Роллинс последовал за ним.  
Ему надо было забрать вещи и он еще раз хотел осмотреть теперь уже “свои” владения. Они начали спускаться.  
\- С тобой на этаже живет Дин Эмброуз, ниже - Роман Рейнс и Тамина Снука, они родственники, двоюродные, что ли, брат с сестрой, на первом - Сэми Зейн и Тайлер Бриз. Я всем отправил извещение, что у них новый сосед, так что сюпризов быть не должно, а там - перезнакомитесь.  
\- Не проблема. Спасибо, - кивнул Сэт, естественно, практически не запомнив имен.  
\- И еще, про Бриза. Он тоже модель. Но я что-то не уверен, что вы сойдесь, - ухмыльнулся Джон.  
\- А?  
\- Ну, без обид, но ты не производишь впечатления стервозной дивы, которая за место в фотосете глаза выцарапает.  
\- А, ты об этом, - понял Роллинз.  
\- Кстати, - тут же перевел тему Джон. Они уже спустились в самый низ. Снаружи послышалось какое-то тарахтение, похожее на мотороллер, - на связке еще ключ от гаража. Он всего на четыре машины, но у вас тут всего две машины и два мотороллера, так что место для твоей … - он осекся, будто хотел сказать “детки”, но вовремя остановился себя, - твоего мотоцикла там есть.  
\- Супер. Слушай, спасибо! Это круче, чем я… - начал было Сэт, но тут входная дверь резко отворилась, и в коридор влетел мужчина в серой грязкой майке, чудовищно нестиранных джинсах, тяжелых рабочих ботинках и потертой кожанке поверх, с тяжелой спортивной сумкой наперевес. Волосы его были растрепаны, дышал он часто, на шее проступали мышцы, а в глазах горел бесноватый и воодушевленный блеск.  
\- А, Джон! - радостно выкрикнул он, подлетая, чтобы пожать ему руку. На его шее стали отчетливо видны следы то ли засосов, то ли побоев, а протянутая правая рука была перебинтована через большой и указательный пальцы и выше по запястью, но мистер Сина не погнушался. - У нас что, перед домом припарковался секретный проект НАСА?! - с ноткой восхищения в голосе поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся Джон. - Это - его мотоцикл, - он кивнул на Сэта. - Понакомься. Сэт Роллинс, твой новый сосед по этажу. Дин Эмброуз.  
\- Ну охренеть, чувак! Это просто охуеть что такое! - многозначительно заявил Дин, шально улыбаясь и протягивая ему руку.  
Роллинз пожал предложенную ладонь, а Эмброуз вдруг дернул его на себя, заставляя наклониться, и как-то исподлобья заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- Точно твой?  
\- Точно, - Сэт постарался не перемениться в лице: мужчина начинал его нервировать своим нестабильным поведением, но он, все-таки, надеялся, что Джон Сина ненормальным сдавать жилье не будет.  
\- Сэт, ты не удивляйся. Дин слегка эксцетричен, но в целом хороший малый, - будто услышал его мысли тот. - Я - пойду. До встречи.

Через полчаса Сэт, стянув с себя кожу мотоциклетного костюма, приняв душ и нацепив шорты и майку, сидел перед бассейном с Дином Эмброузом, и потягивал пиво из бутылки. Это, конечно, шло вразрез с его диетой, которая особо жесткой, конечно, не была, но никак не включала пиво поздним вечером, чего нельзя было сказать об Эмброузе - тот явно был любителем: несмотря на то, что у него были более чем заметные мышцы, при завидной, практически модельной, стати, на животе, когда он сидел, были видны складочки. Он тоже помылся и переоделся: в такие джинсы и майку, только в разы чище, и сменил ботинки на сланцы.  
\- Чувак, твоя детка - просто огонь! - продолжил восхищаться Дин. - Ты что, профессионально гоняешь? За этим сюда приехал, да?  
\- Эээ… нет, - потер шею Роллинс. - Я - модель.  
\- Да ты такая же модель, как я, - рассмеялся Эмброуз, выхлебывая разом полбутылки.  
\- Да я серьезно…   
\- То есть ты такая же истеричка, как Тайлер? - скривился Дин. - Ноготь сломала - жизнь не удалась?  
\- Да нет. Надеюсь, не такая, - рассмеялся Сэт.  
\- Вот и я смотрю, что ты вроде нормальный. Так что, это у тебя хобби такое? Только собираешь или все-таки гоняешь?  
\- Собираю… и гоняю, - сознался Сэт, даже не зная, как отказать такому чистосердечному интересу.  
Эмброуз выглядел как-то бомжевато и неприлично, вел себя слегка неотесано, но в нем было столько честности и неподдельных эмоций, да и явно - доброты, что это просто обезоружило Роллинса. Он не был уверен, взял бы он с собой это чучело на званый вечер, даже если б тот согласился напялить фрак, но в разведку бы с ним точно пошел.  
\- Ааа, маленькая тайна… Но ты, небось, неплох. По крайней мере, ты точно понимаешь, на чем гонять, - расплылся он в широкой улыбке. - Не переживай, я - могила. Никому не скажу.  
\- Да не такая уж и тайна. Но не говори, - улыбнулся Сэт. - Спасибо, - он протянул руку, чокаясь бутылкой с бутылкой Дина.  
\- Хочешь покажу, что здесь и как?  
\- Ты гоняешь?  
\- Ну так… хреновато, - признался Дин. - Скорее, создаю ажиотаж и вношу безумие, - он лихо сверкнул глазами и тут же поверилось. – Так что, когда на шоссе?  
\- Пока – никогда, - сурово покачал головой Роллинз. - Мне надо устроиться сперва.  
\- Ой, да ладно! Давай! Через две недели будут большие заезды. Не Солнцестояние, конечно, но тоже событие. Я тебя со всеми перезнакомлю, просто посмотрим. Не хочешь - не гоняй, никто ж не заставляет.  
\- Я подумаю, - энтузиазм Эмброуза просто с ног сшибал, Сэт попытался перевести разговор в другое русло. - А чем ты для жизни занимаешься?  
\- Я - сантехник! - заговорщически сообщил Дин.  
Было что-то “грязное” в его тоне и Сэт понял, что не понял, что тот имел в виду.  
\- Окей, - после некоторой паузы кивнул он.  
\- Да расслабься, а то вид у тебя такой, будто ты решил, что я в порно снимаюсь, - заржал Дин. - Я техник по бассейнам! Не мальчик, который листики собирает, а техник.  
\- Оу.  
\- Тут же как? Если при доме нет бассейна, считай не удались хоромы!  
Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, становилось прохладнее, время близилось к девяти, а домой так никто пока и не возвратился.  
\- А где все?  
\- Роман и Тамина к родственникам до середины недели уехали. Тайлер на каких-то своих “очень важных и крутых съемках”, а вот где Сэми ошивается, понятия не имею.  
\- Ясно… Слушай, я пойду поставлю мотоцикл в гараж. И еще, у вас тут какую-нибудь еду заказать можно? А то я умираю с голоду, а в холодильнике у вас будто мышь повесилась…  
\- Это точно, - заржал Эмброуз. - Да у нас никто дома не готовит, если только мы на выходные о каком-нибудь обеде не договоримся. Только Тайлер, но его загадочные банки-склянки трогать себе дороже. Я вообще не уверен, что это - еда.  
Роллинс заржал: он видел какие-то баночки с лейблами “био-” и “slim-” и еще чем-то в холодильнике. Жил Бриз, похоже, на святом духе.  
\- О! - за своим ржачем Роллинз, похоже, не расслышал звука мотора, в отличае от Дина. - По ходу Сэми вернулся. Пошли, чтоб два раза гараж не отпирать!

Гараж был под стать дому и Сэт чуть не выпустил руль из рук. “Всего на четыре машины”? Да Сэт бы сюда шесть впихнул и еще б место осталось. Он был размером с мастерскую в Дэвенпорте, где он батрачил! И вряд ли дело было в том, что помещение пустовало в большей части. Просто оно и правда было огромным. На одном месте стоял черно-серый Yamaha, марку которого Сэт не мог угадать: такое ощущение, что на него были навешаны элементы каркаса от всех моделей подряд, а что было внутри - и вовсе неясно. И хоть никаких явных царапин или вмятин на нем не было, создавалось ощущение, что порой он работал на максимум всех своих лошадиных сил. На втором стоял серо-красный Yamaha скутер и высокий статный мужчина парковал рядом второй такой же, только черно-красный. Дин кивнул в сторону мотоцикла:  
\- Поставь рядом с моим, я все равно на работу на скутере езжу. А то королевишна вернется, ору будет, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Новоприбывший как раз стянул шлем.  
\- О, привет! - улыбнулся он.  
У него оказалась широкая сияющая улыбка, он был рыжеволос и бородат.  
\- Здорово, Сэми! Это - Сэт Роллинз, наш новый сосед, - кивнул в сторону Сэта Дин.  
\- Привет, приятель! Надеюсь, тебе тут понравится! - дружелюбно поприветствовал Сэми, подавая Сэту руку.  
Роллинс поставил байк и пошел навстречу рукопожатию, но тут его накрыл острый запах тухлой рыбы.  
\- Зейн, от тебя воняет, - “дипломатично” заметил Дин.  
\- Ай черт! - Сэми тут же убрал руку. - Извини, - бросил он Сэту. - Я просто весь день… и ни черта не чую к вечеру.  
\- Какой морж тебя облевал на этот раз? - поинтересовался Эмброуз.  
\- Не морж. У Кевина сегодня несварение желудка…  
Дин отскочил с пути шедшего на выход Сэми.  
\- Я пойду отмываться. Может, закажете какой-то еды? Я не успел перекусить и голоден, как черт знает кто.  
\- Пицца? - бросил ему в спину Дин.  
\- Пицца! - согласился Зейн, поскакавший поскорее в сторону душа.  
\- Кто такой Кевин? - полюбопытствовал Роллинз.  
\- Касатка, - развел руками Эмброуз. - Он это… морской акробат и животновод. В “Морском мире” работает.  
\- Занятно.  
\- Не то слово, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

Пицца приехала быстро и оказалась непотребно вкусной.  
Вскоре после пиццы заявился и Тайлер Бриз. Честно говоря, Сэт ожидал увидеть андрогинного сложения непойми кого, но тот оказался вполне определенно мужчиной, с хорошо расскачанным телом и слегка грубоватыми чертами лица, на котором еще виднелись остатки макияжа. У него были вытравленные белые волосы до плеч. Белые джинсы облегали округлую упругую задницу, равно как и майка серебристого цвета не давала лишнего пространства для догадок, облепляя его грудь. На шее у него болталась какая-то подвесочка с перьями, в руке он крутил телефон, то и дело поднимая его перед собой: то ли проверяя, хорошо ли он выглядит, то ли разговаривая с кем-то. Он окинул собрание взглядом, поприветствовался с Сэтом, сцапал из холодильника какую-то банку и ушел к себе, бросив, что устал как черт. Голос его и в самом деле звучал как у еле живого.  
\- Он, в целом, не так уж плох, особенно, когда выпьет, - срезюмировал Эмброуз, когда тот удалился.  
\- Дин прав, - кивнул Зейн.  
Сэми оказался рубахой парнем и весельчаком тем еще. К тому же, по долгу службы, ему надо было держать себя в форме, и он тут же согласился составлять Роллинзу компанию в утренней пробежке.  
Они просидели до двенадцати, а потом вдруг вспомнили, что с утра всем на работу, кроме Бриза.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - бросил Эмброуз проходя мимо двери Сэта к своей.  
\- Спокойной, - улыбнулся тот. - Кстати, ты ко скольким и куда завтра?  
\- Побережье, к восьми. Оттуда ходит поезд до центра.  
\- Подкинешь?  
\- Легко!


	3. Глава третья, в которой Сэт не без труда и неожиданных открытий переживает первый рабочий день в агенстве и знакомится со своими коллегами.

Красивая, но довольно безжизненная девочка-секретарша провела его в кабинет мистера Ригала, предложила кофе; Сэт попросил воды.  
Это была третья встреча Сэта с Лордом и тот все еще поражал его: умение этого мужчины преподнести себя, его манеры, тон его голоса, его жесты - это все чаровало. Сэт чувствовал себя точно кролик перед удавом - загипнотизированным. Надумай Уильям Ригал его застрелить, так Роллинс бы не дернулся. А ведь он знал многое об этом человеке и его пути. Это не было секретом. Англичанин, не из Лондона даже, не из самой богатой семьи, с глупой идеей сделать карьеру в модельном бизнесе с откровенно не модельными показателями, и тем не менее - преуспел в этом! Делал это, это и это. Но получалась ли формула успеха? Сэт, по-крайней мере, пока что ее не разглядел. Так как Уильям Ригал стал Лордом?! Похоже, только что Сэт узнал ответ на этот вопрос. И он хотел научиться этому knowhow, хоть и сомневался, что Уильям поделится своим знанием просто так, а потому просто смотрел и слушал.  
Лорд смотрел на него внимательно, но взгляд его не давил, Роллинс чувствовал его как легкое поглаживание, казалось, мужчина прикидывает на него разные варианты одежды, поз и макияжа, рассматривая его как и должно работодателю в этой сфере - как свежий материал. Но только ли? Было ощущение еще чего-то.  
На самом Уильяме был темно-серый костюм тройка с белой рубашкой и галстуком стального цвета, который вызывал в его глазах особый блеск. Он выглядел повелительно и очень - очень! - привлекательно, куда лучше, чем на полуобнаженных фото в начале своей карьеры. А ведь Сэт всегда считал себя натуралом и не думал, что вообще может смотреть на мужчину так, хотя не раз сталкивался с похожими взглядами в свою сторону. В этой индустрии было довольно игроков "за другую команду" или за обе, потому быть ханжой и гомофобом - себе дороже. Роллинс относился ко всему этому спокойно, но сам прежде не замечал за собой интереса к мужчинам. Теперь же это волновало своей необычностью.  
\- Я рад, что ты, наконец, с нами, - улыбнулся Лорд, когда девица поставила перед Сэтом стакан с водой, а перед ним - эспрессо.  
\- Я - тоже, - улыбнулся Роллинс. Он знал, что вышло - застенчиво. Но еще он знал, что перед Лордом ему скрываться глупо и бесполезно: вряд ли обманет его, а вот впечатление о себе оставит не очень хорошее.  
\- Надеюсь, ты добрался хорошо?  
\- Без всяких проблем.  
\- Что с жильем? Устроился?  
\- Все замечательно. Я снимаю комнату в Лэнгли Гроув.  
\- Пригород? - с легким удивлением Лорд приподнял бровь.  
\- Добираться - не проблема, а предложение было очень хорошее. К тому же, мой арендодатель - Джон Сина.  
\- А, наш NeverGiveUpGuy, - ухмыльнулся Ригал понимающе. - Я так понимаю, он уже тебе предложил стать его клиентом и ты согласился?  
\- Ну можно и так сказать.  
\- Не проблема, - Ригал открыл лежавшую перед ним записную книжку и что-то пометил. - Теперь… У тебя есть какие-то вопросы?  
\- Нет.  
\- Если будут - задавай. Всегда задавай вопросы. Пока ты - новичок, никто не заметит, что ты спрашивал всякую глупость, а вот потом - спуску не дадут.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Сэт серьезно.  
\- Хорошо, - Уильям нажал кнопку коммуникатора, - Люси, позови Джонатана, Лэйлу и Бекки в третью студию.  
\- Да, Лорд.  
\- Они все называют тебя Лорд? - все-таки поинтересовался Роллинс.  
\- Видимо, американской натуре нравится иметь английский авторитет над собой, - пожал плечами Ригал и легко улыбнулся, прежде чем продолжить, - Пойдем.  
Он встал, легким элегантным движением застегивая пиджак и поправляя механическим, но от этого не менее гипнотизирующим жестом прядь волос, выбившуюся из седой челки. Сэт вдруг понял, что смотрит на него чуть ли не с открытым ртом, и тут же поспешил собраться, надеясь, что ничего не было заметно. Он тоже подскочил и поспешил вслед за мужчиной через светлую приемную вниз по лестнице и в длинный коридор. В коридоре Уильям толкнул последнюю дверь справа и придержал ее, пропуская Роллинса.  
\- Прошу, - мягко улыбнулся он.  
Студия была небольшой и компактной. Слева, вдоль дальней стены, обрамленный по краям лампами, был размотан кислотного зеленого цвета задник, который, против ожиданий от такой палитры, глаз не раздражал. От двери вправо шло два ряда аккуратно утрамбованных и нагруженных одеждой, обувью, аксессуарами и прочей ерундой передвижных вешалок, слева вдоль стены вытянулись два макияжных стола с тумбочками под ними. На стене напротив двери висели отражатели и источники дополнительно света.  
Сэт с восторгом разглядывал студию. Ригал, меж тем, снял пиджак, накинул его на спинку одного из стульев, стоявших у дальнего края вешалок, и посмотрел на него:  
\- Нравится? - мягко поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, - кивнул Роллинс.  
\- Отлично, - Уильям уселся на стул, вальяжно и плавно закинул ногу на ногу. - Раздевайся.  
Роллинс даже слегка смутился от такого внимания, но расстегнул пиджак, снял его и повесил на спинку стула.  
Ригал тихо рассмеялся, видимо, своим мыслям.  
\- В Дэвенпорте не принято сразу переходить к делу? - Сэт напрягся еще больше, а Лорд продолжал, будто бы разговаривая сам с собой, за что Роллинс ему был весьма благодарен. - Мы снимем с тебя свои мерки, примерим пару образов, сделаем пробные фото на этом, - он махнул рукой в сторону задника, - фоне; потом можно просто вставить туда разный антураж. Нам нужно знать, на каких заказах ты будешь больше к месту. В конце этой или следующей недели сделаем тебе минимальное портфолио.  
\- А, - протянул Сэт, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и чувствуя, как поглаживающий взгляд Лорда стал еще более ощутимым, а сам он покраснел, хоть и не мог особенно понять от чего. Ему будто бы резко стало жарко.  
Обстановку разрядила распахнувшаяся дверь и вошедший в нее смазливого вида высокий брюнет, бриолина на волосах которого было столько, точно сейчас - восьмидесятые. Розовая рубашка в облипку, облегающие темно-зеленые штаны и остроносые черные ботинки довершали картину. Стать и фигура у него были точно у танцора: сильный корпус с подтянутой задницей и слегка перекачанными ногами не создавал ощущения мощи и тяжести, а скорее - некоторой грациозности и текучести.  
\- День добрый, - улыбнулся он, оценивающе окидывая Сэта взглядом, протянул ему руку. Пришлось пожать.  
\- Сэт Роллинс, наша новая модель. Джонатан Хасси, один из наших стилистов, - представил Ригал.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - бросил Сэт.  
\- Весьма приятно, - тот улыбнулся чуть шире и как-то соблазняюще, что ли, и “проплыл” к Уильяму, чтобы обменяться рукопожатиями с ним.  
Джонатан так и остался стоять рядом с Лордом, обняв себя ладонями за локти и все с тем же выражением лица изучал Сэта. Наверное, такая улыбка и походка от бедра косили девушек направо и налево, но Роллинс девушкой не был и ему как-то сразу захотелось помыть хотя бы руки, но он продолжил методично раздеваться уже под прицелом двух пар глаз. Если бы это был только Джонатан, Роллинс, наверное, не сдержался бы, подначил, повернулся бы каким-нибудь более соблазнительным ракурсом, медленнее снимал рубашку. Что уж греха таить: покрасоваться он любил и не важно, перед девушками или парнями. Но в присутствии Лорда подобные игры казались ему опасным ребячеством: он не боялся, что его отчитают, но что если вдруг решат воспользоваться "предложением"? Такого как Джонатан, если бы тот решился подкатить, Сэт бы отшил шутя, но дать от ворот поворот Ригалу...  
Когда Сэт начал стаскивать брюки, дверь отворилась снова, вырывая его из внезапной задумчивости. На пороге возникла рыжая девица в черных мешковатых джинсах, зеленой майке-алкоголичке, распахнутом сером кардигане поверх и в белых кедах. В руках, наперевес, будто винтовку, она держала фотоаппарат с огроменным объективом. У нее были слегка острые и тонкие, но симпатичные черты лица. С первого взгляда бросались в глаза высокие скулы и строгие, решительные губы. Она ожесточенно что-то жевала.  
Она быстро окинула взглядом обстановку и хмыкнула:  
\- Нет, ну вы может все-таки прекратите? Вам тут не бордель. Он сейчас испугается и сбежит.  
У нее был сильный акцент, но Сэт не мог определить, какой именно.  
\- Бекки… - сокрушенно заметил Уильям.  
Джонатан хмыкнул и отошел к вешалкам, начиная искать что-то.  
\- Бекки Линч, фотограф, - она представилась сама и протянула Сэту руку.  
\- Сэт, - рукопожатие у нее оказалось сильным.  
\- Чудненько! Надеюсь, у тебя нет проблем с камерой, - она быстро вскинула свою и щелкнула несколько раз его лицо: Сэт не успел даже среагировать. Надо думать лицо на тех фото у него вышло на редкость изумленное  
Она отошла, рассматривая что-то в экране фотоаппарата, а потом радостно воскликнула:  
\- О! Эту сохраню себе на рабочий стол! Фоном!  
\- Она - ирландка, - точно извиняясь сообщил Ригал.  
\- Да! - с апломбом подтвердила она, но тему развивать не стала: видимо, она с Лордом уже сражалась по этому поводу и не раз, и то ли раны болели, то ли она не хотела начинать эту схватку с утра пораньше. - Оденьте уже мальчика, а то он замерзнет. Не май месяц…  
Джонатан как раз протянул Сэту кипу одежды. Светло-синие джинсы в обтяжку, белая рубашка, белые кеды… Видимо, начать они решили с кэжуал.  
Последней к ним присоединилась девушка весьма миниатюрного телосложения, но с довольной большой грудью, с кожей красивого оливкового оттенка, с длинными черными вьющимися тяжелыми кольцами волосами и огромными глазами, подведенными на восточный манер. Вообще макияж у нее был просто отпад, и Сэт без труда догадался, что она была визажистом. Ее звали Лейла Эль. Руки она ему протягивать не стала, зато приветливо и очаровательно улыбнулась, и Сэт почувствовал себя как-то неловко: не то, чтобы ему было внове щеголять перед девушками в одних боксерах, но отчего-то конкретно с этой милашкой ему бы хотелось познакомиться в слегка другом виде.  
\- Отлично, - резюмировал Уильям, прерывая сумбурный поток мыслей Сэта. - Давайте, наконец, поработаем.

Через четыре часа Сэт выполз из студии выжатый как лимон. Работали ребята на совесть. Они попробовали всего пяток образов, но подобраны они были так тщательно, что Роллинс сам от себя тащился: Лейла все грозилась занавесить все зеркала, чтоб он перестал засматриваться. Бекки же спуску не давала, а когда поняла, что его мышцы – не для красоты, а очень даже настоящие, и вовсе пошла вразнос. Лорд оставил их довольно быстро, видимо, как только почувствовал, что они нашли общий язык. Он наказал Сэту прийти к нему в четверг к десяти, а до тех пор – не бриться, и разрешил не насиловать себя костюмом, если ему неудобно.  
Однако же, это совсем не значило, что он не собирался приезжать в офис до этого: как всегда нашлась пачка требующих заполнения анкет, да и Бекки предложила посмотреть фото завтра с утра и помочь с подбором фонов – весь материал ждала доработка перед тем, как он окажется пред взором Лорда и вообще попадет к личному менеджеру Роллинса, которого тот еще не знал. Он подозревал, что и сам Лорд пока еще не знал. Так что завтра он собирался быть тут как штык в девять и всячески помочь забавной ирландке облагородить себя.  
Но сейчас ему нужно было выдохнуть. Ну и честно говоря ему нужен был спортзал и легонький воркаут для адреналина. Он порадовался, что не поленился с утра – собрал сумку со спортивной формой. Как подсказывал ему навигатор, один из спортзалов сети Сины как раз находился в паре кварталов, и Роллинс направился туда.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Сэт узнает, как выглядят фитнессы высшего класса, попадает под тлетворное влияние Сезаро и кроссфита и знакомится с прочими выдающимися личностями.

Стоило признать, что Сэт, видимо, ничего не знал о том, как должен выглядеть спортзал. Точнее, конечно же, фитнесс: тут было все – и бассейн, и качалка, и четыре зала с набором классов настолько разных, что можно было с ума сойти, и спа, и парикмахерская, и кафе, и магазин - в общем, все. Конечно, большая часть этих вещей его не волновала, но экскурсия по клубу включала осмотр всего. В коридоре между качалкой и бассейном ему встретился Джон, и Сэту оставалось понадеяться, что он с ним здоровался хотя бы не с открытым от удивления ртом. Сина посмеялся, поприветствовал, хотел было присоединится к «экскурсии», но тут его поймала какая-то загорелая статная девица в то ли бикини, то ли все-таки в спортивной форме, с модельными ножками, волосами до упругой, но, на вкус Роллинза плосковатой, задницы и, кажется, не совсем натуральной грудью. Она повисла буквально-таки на бицепсе Джона и о чем-то ему заворковала на ухо, лукаво – и оценивающе – оглядывая Сэта. Роллинс решил, что несмотря на то, что все было при ней, ему никогда не нравились шатенки. Сина представил девицу как свою девушку, Николь, и, извинившись, удалился с ней куда-то. Вид у него при этом был такой, будто бы и слушал он ее вполуха, и вообще вся ситуация его не особо-то и радовала.  
Вскоре Сэт, резво переодевшись, ворвался на этаж спортзала, точно ребенок в магазин игрушек, которому разрешили играть со всем этим новеньким, блестящим и сверкающим великолепием весов и тренажеров, идеально организованным каким-то удивительным гением. Он как мог сдерживал свой энтузиазм, дабы на радостях не повредить себе что-нибудь, и успокаивая, что никто его отсюда не выгоняет, он сможет потягать и попробовать то, это и вот это на следующей тренировке.  
Сэт так увлекся, что особо и не обращал внимания на прочих посетителей зала. Он соорудил себе штангу и уже хотел было начать подход, как его окликнули:  
\- Эй, активист.  
Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с сияющим улыбкой и лысиной высоким мужчиной, который, судя по состоянию его формы, что спортивной, что физической, тоже провел в зале уже довольно времени сегодня, и большую часть жизни в принципе. Поперек его красной футболки сиял белый крест.  
\- Подстраховать? – дружелюбно поинтересовался тот.  
\- Ой. Извини! – Сэт улыбнулся в ответ, протягивая руку. – Меня зовут Сэт. Ну и как ты уже мог понять, я тут новичок.  
\- Да я смотрю! – рассмеялся тот. – Сезаро, - рукопожатие у него было крепким. – Так что?  
\- Было б здорово, - согласился Сэт.  
Как оказалось, Сезаро вовсе тут не работал, как сперва подумал Роллинс, а просто заинтересовался новым лицом. Конечно же, не совсем из альтруистических побуждений: он пытался набрать команду кроссфитеров для соревнований. Сэт таким никогда не занимался, но его новый приятель не отчаялся, настаивая, что и сам только – в начале пути. Роллинс согласился попробовать. Да и помимо того, швейцарец – неспроста был тот крест – оказался отличным собеседником и напарником по тренировке и, похоже, был офигительно сильным: тот самый вес, который Сэт еле мог взять на дедлифт, Сезаро контролировал с кажущейся легкостью.  
Они закончили и направились к раздевалке, болтая о том, кто и как давно, да и почему и чем занимается в зале. Сэт углубился в рассказ о своих любимых комплексах упражнений и почему предпочитает их, но запнулся на полуслове, когда они вышли в следующую зону, отгороженную номинально парою колонн, а оттого полностью не просматривавшуюся с коридора: Роллинс зацепился взглядом за фигуристую блондинку, приседавшую со штангой спиной к ним. Черно-розовые леггинсы так непотребно обтягивали восхитительную аппетитную попку, а красивый дизайн топа так выгодно подчеркивал мощные точеные плечи и узкую талию, что он и забыл, о чем говорил. Дама поставила штангу на стойку, видимо, закончив подход и, будто почуяв взгляд, обернулась. Тут у Сэта дыхание вконец сперло. Он знал ее, это же …  
\- Рот закрой, - посоветовал Сезаро, кивая женщине, ухмыльнувшейся ему хищным изгибом губ.  
\- А? – не понял Роллинс, увлекаемый им в сторону, пока женщина вновь взялась за штангу.  
\- Хороша, да? Все спалит, до чего дотянется, - как-то невесело прокомментировал Сезаро.  
\- Погоди, это же…  
\- Наталья Харт.  
\- Королева Сердец! – выдал восхищенным шепотом Сэт.  
\- Ты гоняешь, что ли? – удивился Сезаро.  
Роллинс покраснел до кончиков ушей: надо же было так проколоться. Но что он должен был делать? В любой тусовке есть легенды и своя «элита». Были такие и среди гонщиков. Байкерские династии и клубы, из которых выходили лучшие из лучших. Кто-то говорил, что все это все – из-за возможностей, кто-то все же верил в талант и семейные секреты, а кто-то – в родовые связи с дьяволом. Семейству Хартов чаще приписывали как раз последнее… Никогда в жизни он не думал, что вживую увидит дочь легенды, идущую по стопам отца! Равно как и то, что она окажется такой! И вообще на него посмотрит! Да только вот так явно спалиться…  
\- Да успокойся ты. Тут мало у кого рыльце не в пушку, - рассмеялся Сезаро. - Я тоже гоняю. Иногда.  
\- Я не гоняю тут, - покачал головой Сэт. – Слишком много дел. Мне нужно устаканиться сперва…  
\- Ну тогда побудь зрителем пока. Через полторы недели будут заезды, - мужчина окинул Роллинса взглядом и продолжил, - могу вас там познакомить, кстати.  
Сэт с укором посмотрел на Сезаро.  
По-любому, выходило, что на эти чертовы «большие заезды», как назвал их Дин, он пойдет, если не сказать полетит пулей.

Сезаро быстро собрался и ушел, его ждала работа, о которой он пока предпочел не распространяться. Сэту же спешить было некуда, а вот пара минут спокойного перекура – не помешала бы. Он решил взять чего-нибудь витаминного в баре и просто спокойно посидеть, понаблюдать за обстановкой. Было около половины седьмого вечера, когда он уселся за столик с огромной чашкой травяного чая. Бар выдавался балконом над бассейном и залом, позволяя ненавязчиво подглядывать за событиями что там, что там. Фитнесс стремительно заполнялся посетителями, закончившими рабочий день и устремившимися сбыть стресс и пару сотен лишних калорий.  
В бар заглянула Николь и удивительно похожая на нее девушка, сестра-близнец, не меньше, они сели ближе к краю балкона, дабы сподручнее было разглядывать зал. Сэта они тоже не замедлили оценить, но судя по выражению лица Николь ее глаз-алмаз не заприметил при нем требуемых для ее интереса парочки сотен миллионов долларов, и больше она в его сторону не смотрела. Ее сестра тоже была увлечена кем-то другим в зале.  
Бар потихоньку заполнялся. Среди прочих посетителей зашла низкорослая черноволосая девица. Судя по ее смуглости, кто-то из ее родственников явно был из Техаса, если не из Мексики. Шла она вприпрыжку и вообще вид у нее был как у школьницы старших классов убежавшей с занятий: высокие гетры, короткие шорты, блузка, кеды … не хватало только чупа-чупса. Пока она ждала своего заказа у стойки свободными остались только несколько столиков возле сестриц-красавиц. Девушку это, казалось, озадачило, но разве что на секунду. Она решительно подошла к Сэту, за столом которого было еще два свободных стула и спросила:  
\- Можно я присоединюсь?  
\- Конечно, - Сэту было не жалко, хотя теперь ситуация озадачила его.  
Девушка опустилась на стол, сделала глоток своего шейка и внимательно на него посмотрела.  
\- Меня зовут Эй Джей, - наконец протянула она руку. – Не видела тебя тут раньше.  
\- Я новенький, - он пожал ее маленькую ладошку, которая оказалась на удивление сильной. – Сэт Роллинc.  
\- Похоже, ты новенький и в Майами, - ухмыльнулась Эй Джей.  
\- Есть такое…  
Сестрицы между тем поднялись и пошли прочь, но ровно мимо их столика. Проходя мимо Николь обернулась и наклонившись к Сэту доверительным тоном сообщила:  
\- Сэт, солнышко, будь поаккуратнее. Не стоит пользоваться общественными туалетами, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Роллинс, честно говоря, не понял, а пока догонял отозвалась уже сама Эй Джей:  
\- Никки, сладкая, ты бы переживала за себя. А то выходила я из качалки, а Джонни опять Ортону грузы подносит, сверкая на весь зал доказательством своей мужественности. Ты мне скажи по секрету, на тебя у него так встает?  
Николь зло сверкнула глазами, но говорить ничего не стала и поспешила прочь.  
\- Стерва, - пшикнула Эй Джей, когда сестры удалились.  
\- Да сама ты тоже себя в обиду не даешь, - улыбнулся Сэт.  
\- А то – съедят, - ухмыльнулась та. – Извини, не нужно тебе всю эту грязь было вываливать.  
\- Бывает. В моей сфере деятельности такое нередко увидишь и услышишь. Может я еще у тебя пару мастер-классов возьму: не мешало бы кое-чему научиться.  
\- Но только – за очень большие деньги, - рассмеялась Эй Джей. – А чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Я – фотомодель.  
Она оценивающе его оглядела и кивнула:  
\- Ну, предположим.  
Вдруг у нее запиликал телефон. Она сняла трубку, тут же вся собралась. С нее спала несерьезность и легкость. Она кивнула раз, кивнула два и бросила, наконец:  
\- Еду, - она сунула телефон в карман. – До встречи, Сэт Роллинс. И да … от имени полиции Майами, - она снова ухмыльнулась с насмешкой, - добро пожаловать в город!  
Сэт с удивлением посмотрел ей вслед.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Сэт знакомится с остальными своими сожителями и узнает больше о них и их ценностях.

Вторник так и прошел – в заполнении анкет и жарких спорах с Бекки о том, надо или не надо «подтирать» фотографии. Пару раз к ним, видимо, на шум особенно громкого спора заглядывал Лорд, и только мягко ухмылялся, выяснив в чем дело. В конце концов, Сэт обнаружил себя на ступеньках офиса в семь вечера выжатым как лимон и решил, что тут ему хорошо поможет ужин, а пробежка и прочие прелести – утром. Он созвонился с Сэми и, прихватив китайской еды в центре, они вернулись домой.  
Дома их и еду ждали Дин и Тайлер, развлекавшиеся запуском радиоуправляемого игрушечного кораблика в бассейне.  
Под конец вечера Сэми стал зазывать ребят на завтрашнее шоу, от которого Тайлер начал открещиваться работой, а рыжий любитель морской жизни зачем-то отметил:  
\- Слушай, это новое шоу. Мы его вместе с Бейли делали. И с Адрианом, - многозначительно добавил он.  
\- А мне-то что? – пожал плечами Тайлер, но голос его дрогнул, выдавая интерес. – У меня завтра с утра – съемки, - он посмотрел на экран телефона: Сэт, наконец-то, понял, что он все время делал – примерял ракурсы селфи! – Я просто не успею. И вообще, спать пора! – он поднялся. – Доброй ночи!  
Сэт требовательно посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Слушай, это лучше один раз увидеть, чем я пять раз расскажу, - сказал он, когда Тайлер вышел. – Это такой роман, что «Ромео+Джульетта» отдыхает.  
\- И все же?  
\- Один мой коллега, Адриан, очень Тайлера интересует.  
\- Я бы сказал – ОЧЕНЬ! – вставил свои десять пенсов Дин.  
\- Но навыки нашей принцессы в начинании личных отношений – как у пятиклассницы, - продолжил Сэми. – А может, все дело и правда в ушах…  
\- Каких ушах?  
\- Завтра поймешь, - подытожил Дин. – А теперь – правила безопасности!  
\- Безопасности?  
\- Не подходи к бассейну с касатками! Не подходи к Сэми, когда он стоит рядом с бассейном с касатками! Вообще лучше не подходить к краю бассейнов в этом парке развлечений! На всякий случай.  
\- Дин, это – не смешно, - с нажимом сказал Сэми.  
\- Это – точно не смешно, - согласился тот, вполне серьезно, - это – безопасно! Сколько народу твой Кевин пытался утащить в бассейн, как какой-то монстр-убийца? Скольких он облил водой? На скольких пытался блевануть?  
\- Не слушай его, Сэт, Кевин не опасен! Любой нормальный человек, - Зейн окинул взглядом Дина, видимо, намекая, что нормальный – это не он, - понимает, что он не может причинить никакого вреда…  
\- О Господи! – закатил глаза Эмброуз. – Вот жаль Тайлер ушел, а то бы он поделился своим бесценным опытом плавания с касатками, по воле твоего возлюбленного…  
\- Он – не мой возлюбленный!  
\- А мне кажется, он так не считает.  
\- Когда я последний раз проверял, ученые не доказали, что животные могут испытывать эмоции, подобные человеческим...  
\- Когда я последний раз проверял, Кевин как-то был далек от того, чтобы ты называл его безмозглым животным, - ухмыльнулся Эмброуз, которого спор явно забавлял.  
\- Это биологически невозможно!  
\- Так кто тут говорит про биологию? У нас тут один конкретный случай… Я каждый раз как вижу, как это чудовище к тебе льнет, так думаю, что будь у тебя плавники, ты бы уже был полон игры.  
\- Что за бред ты несешь? Касатки – живородящие! – при этой Сэми люто покраснел.  
\- Ну, был бы полон детенышей касатки по самое …  
\- Ты сам-то понимаешь, что несешь?  
\- Понимаю, - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Ты скажи, что я – не прав. Тебе ж самому нравится…  
\- Я вообще-то девушками интересуюсь, - повелся на провокацию наивный Сэми.  
\- Да я уж не помню, когда последний раз видел тебя с девушкой, - тот собрался было возразить, но Эмброуз тут же припечатал, - Бейли – не в счет!  
\- Эмброуз… - похоже, Зейн начинал злиться.  
\- Эй, ребят, - Сэт попытался разрядить обстановку, - а вы точно – о касатке говорите?  
\- А то, - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Ладно, пойдемте-ка спать, в самом деле.  
Сэми отмахнулся от него и бросил Роллинзу, подхватившему часть коробок от еды:  
\- Я уберу. Спокойной ночи.

Сет шел из ванной в комнату, довольный и распаренный после длинной утренней пробежки, перемежавшейся с упражнениями: сегодня он не собирался ехать в офис, только чуть позже они с Дином собрались заскочить к Сэми на шоу. Вдруг внизу хлопнула дверь и послышались голоса. Спорили мужчина и женщина. Сет из любопытства посмотрел вниз и так и замер, любуясь открывшимися видам. У обоих из них была выдающаяся стать и рост, темные волосы и смуглая кожа. Они яро спорили. Похоже, оба тяготели к простым шмоткам и черному: черные ботинки, черные джинсы, черные майки. Женщина практические не уступала ростом мужчине, да еще и наседала на него со своими аргументами, от чего казалась выше. Она была более подтянутой и казалась более жесткой, несмотря на ее весьма аппетитные и округлые формы. Такие, что Сета аж из такого далека разволновали! Ее волосы, на голове заплетенные в несколько тугих косичек, дальше расходились пышной черной гривой. Юноша казался мягче, под его свободной майкой можно было различить складку в районе живота и поясницы, но, впрочем, его это не портило. Его правую руку оплетала замысловатая татуировка, закрывавшая все плечо и руку до кисти. Его волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке.  
\- Тамина! – рявкнул он так, что даже Сет на третьем этаже чуть не присел. – Хватит! – он схватился за волосы и стянул с них резинку, высвобождая гриву даже длиннее, чем у девушки. – Ни черта я никому не должен! – он яростно махнул волосами, откидывая упавшую на лицо прядь.  
Она окинула его взглядом. Сет прямо чувствовал степень ее недовольства. Может она и плюнула бы, если бы не была в помещении. Она повернулась на каблуках, взлетела по ступеньками на второй этаж и хлопнула дверью одной из комнат. Юноша поднял взгляд вверх и посмотрел на Сета, открывая лицо с правильными чертами лица, обрамленное ухоженной бородкой, не чета той ужасной поросли, что отрастил себе за два с половиной дня Роллинз. Его глаза блеснули сталью, а губы кривились в недовольной гримасе. Роллинз поспешил отвести взгляд.  
\- Рот закрой, - произнес появившийся точно из неоткуда Дин, - а то слюной пол зальешь.  
Похоже, Эмброуз наслаждался видом ошарашенного Сета уже не первую минуту. Оставалось надеяться, что в полумраке коридора было незаметно, как сильно он покраснел.  
\- Это Роман и Тамина, - ухмыльнулся Эмброуз. – И похоже семья опять кинула меж ними яблоко раздора, - он покачал головой.  
\- А что там такое? – поинтересовался Роллинз, поправляя начавшее спадать с бедер полотенце.  
\- Захочет – сам расскажет, - ухмыльнулся криво Дин и направился вниз. – Я – завтракать. Жрать хочется, будто неделю не кормили!  
Сет перехватил полотенце поудобнее и пошел к себе: ему торопиться, конечно, было некуда, но ему надо было хоть слегка просущить волосы, а позавтракать хотелось в компании. Да и его готовка занимала куда больше времени, чем динова – тот чистосердечно считал пятиэтажный бутерброд со всем, найденным в холодильнике, достойным и здоровым завтраком.  
Когда Роллинз спустился на кухню, то обнаружил там не только Дина, но и Романа. Они болтали и уплетали что-то непотребно вкусно выглядящее. Дин представил их друг другу. Сет вытащил из холодильника яйца, намереваясь готовить омлет.  
\- Да брось, Сет, присоединяйся! – запротестовал Роман, кивая на накрытый противень. – Не стесняйся!  
Роллинз заглянул под чистое полотенце, которым была укрыта еда, и чуть не взвыл: там была домашняя лазанья.  
\- Это – не полезно, с утра-то, - подтрунил Дин.  
\- Зато вкусно! – не согласился Роман. – Давай, Сет, не обижай мою маму!  
\- Кстати да! – Эмброуз кивнул. – Его мать – итальянка! Так что готовит она – закачаешься! Не хочешь, нам больше достанется!  
Это было последней каплей. Сет убрал яйца прочь и решительно взял лопатку…

Роман оказался добрым неконфликтным парнем, ровесником, что Сэту, что Дину. Он беззастенчиво рассказывал Дину, как семья его опять поедом ела на тему жены и детей, как они все видались, как прадедушка, который, собственно, был при смерти и был виновником сборища, оказался настолько далеко от могилы, насколько можно представить в его возрасте и весе, то есть жив и здоров, зато все огромное семейство до третьего колена собралось! Роллинз, в семье которого как-то не приняты были вот такие сборища, разве что раз в год на день рождение матери приезжала из соседнего города ее сестра с мужем и дочерью, да приходила в гости бабушка, плохо мог себе представить как бы это могло быть… Ему даже было завидно, что ли.  
Роман вблизи был еще более красив, чем показалось Сэту с третьего этажа. Он уж не знал, какая экзотическая кровь примешалась к итальянской, но результат получился неотразимый. Роллинз все тщился понять, понимает ли тот, как хорош и что такой красотой можно убивать, даже без особых усилий. Сэт то и дело цеплялся взглядом то за длинные ресницы, то за точеные смуглые скулы, задерживался на изгибе сильной шеи… Если бы Роман, вдруг, надумал пойти в бизнес и скинул бы лишних килограммов семь, Роллинз бы не знал, как такой конкуренции противостоять. Но модельный бизнес интересовал того в последнюю очередь, а вот дети – в первую. Он работал в «головном», первом, фитнессе Джона как аниматор: развлекал детишек всех возрастов, пока их мамы и папы потели в залах. Роллинз бы пошутил, что явно не только детей – мамаши, наверняка, и полюбоваться приходили. Но шутки с намеком его сосед не понял, а вот Дин прыснул куда-то в сторону…  
Сэта все подмывало спросить, о чем был утренний спор, но он понимал, что они еще не так хорошо знакомы, чтобы он мог лезть к тому в душу…  
На кухню зашла Тамина.  
\- Наедаете килограмчики? – неприветливо полюбопытствовала она, наливая из фильтра литровую бутылку.  
\- По крайней мере, мы едим при свете дня, - ухмыльнулся Дин.  
Тамина зло сверкнула взглядом, но в остальном намек проигнорировала. Демонстративно молчал и Роман. Девушка переключила свое внимание на Сэта:  
\- Привет. Я – Тамина, - она протянула ему руку.  
\- Сэт Роллинз, - рукопожатие было жестким и крепким, чуть ли не более решительным, чем у ее брата.

\- Я смотрю, ты следишь за собой, Сэт. Аккуратнее с этой компанией. Они – угроза, как минимум, твоему телу, - она ухмыльнулась. – До встречи.  
Сэт кивнул.  
\- Женщины… - развел руками Эмброуз.  
\- Обычно, она не такая злая, - сказал Роман.  
\- Да-да, не такая, а – чуть менее, - поддакнул Дин.  
\- Эй! Это моя сестра! - голос у Рейнса пошел вверх.  
\- Ты определился бы…

Тамина быстро ушла на работу, вскоре вслед поспешили Роман и Дин. Все договорились встретиться в «Морском мире». Эмброуз был на удивление воодушевлен по поводу их совместного похода на новое шоу Сэми. Роман только пожал плечами, прокомментировав этот подъем просто:  
\- Ну любит он эти шоу.  
Сэт в этом не сомневался, но подозревал за этим весельем что-то другое. А Рейнс был простофилей еще тем, что вовсе не было плохо, но означало, что многие вещи проходили мимо него незамеченными.

Сэт переминался с ноги на ногу у ворот "Водного Мира" и чувствовал себя слегка неловко. Во-первых, подобные места были "для детей", а он, как ни как, был уже взрослым. Роллинзу в свое время подобных развлечений не достало по причине отсутствия оных в Дэвенпорте и стесненности семейного бюджета, и в глубине души он лелеял надежду, что когда-нибудь у него будут дети и он будет водить их во всякие аттракционы и парки и тогда-то оторвется, как, судя по выражениям лиц, делала добрая половина родителей, приведших свои чада посмотреть на морскую жизнь: в из глазах был не меньший азарт, но у них было официальное прикрытие! А на него посматривали украдкой и посмеивались, а Сэт старался успокоиться, хотя ему, честно говоря, очень чесалось плюнуть на все ожидания и пойти уже на арену, чтобы занять места получше, а если повезет и волонтером выбраться, пообщаться с живностью и поучаствовать в представлении. Он животных любил, и искренне тосковал по своим двум йоркширским терьерам, которых он поручил заботам матушки не имея возможности таскать их с собой. А во-вторых, все опаздывали уже минут на пятнадцать, и это нервировало: он понятия не имел, куда идти и кого спросить, если никто так и не явится через пару минут. И Дин-то хоть смс скинул, что застрял в траффике, а где Роман пропал было вообще непонятно. Вдруг кто-то схватил его поперек талии и сжал, будто какую-то плюшевую игрушку. Он хотел было двинуть локтем, но вовремя понял, что руки были женские.  
\- Кхм... - только и смог сказать он.  
\- Привет, Сэт! - его отпустили; перед ним возникла брюнетка с лучезарной и приветливой улыбкой. - Я - Бейли! Ты извини... Ты просто такой... Тебя надо было обнять!  
Он вспомнил, что так звали коллегу Сэми. Учитывая, что на ней была рубашка с надписью, буквально гласившей "обнимашки - тут!!!", Сэт в общем не увидилсяя и просто распростер объятия, ухмыльнувшись:  
\- Приятно познакомиться!  
Бейли обняла его снова, обнаруживая немалую силу спортсменки, что, впрочем, и так было заметно: фигура у нее выдавала отсутствие женственных изгибов, но наличие мощных настоящих мышц. На ней, похоже, под шортами и рубашкой, был гидрокостюм. Ее иссиня черные волосы были собраны в сдвинутый на один бок хвостик и стянуты так туго, что Сэту даже показалось, что не улыбаться она просто не может вовсе не по причине своей дружелюбности. Она схватила его за руку и потащила его за собой:  
\- Пошли, этих раздолбаев полдня ждать можно! Я тебе все покажу, пока Сэми все проверяет-перепроверяет! – воодушевленно заговорила она, протаскивая его мимо проходной, махнув в окошко своим пропуском и кинув “а это наш новый стажер!”. – Ты же любишь животных? Точно любишь! – создавалось ощущение, что Сэт как собеседник ей не нужен, да, впрочем, это может было и хорошо, потому что сперва Роллинз увлеченно разглядывал масштабы парка, потом – просторы арены, а после в конец потерял дар речи, когда Бейли начала “давать пять” морским котикам и ему предложила. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не вопить как семилетний мальчишка на своих первых в жизни американских горках. Она завела его за “кулисы” арены, в павильон, к бассейнам, отделенным от основного решетками.  
\- Тут у нас дельфины, Чарли, Лола и Альфа, - Бейли схватила Сэта за ладонь и заставила вытянуть ее над бассейном; Роллинз чуть не взвизгнул как девчонка от неожиданности и восторга, когда один из дельфинов ткнулся ему в руку носом. Бейли его отпустила. – Они хорошие, ленивые только, работают только за еду, - рассмеялась она. – Мы с ними давно работаем. А ты Сэт? Ты давно в Майами? Ты по работе или еще какими судьбами?  
Сэт и сам не помнил, на какое количество вопросов успел ответить к тому моменту как за одним из поворотов, непосредственно у одного из краев арены не налетели на Сэми и еще одного мужчину, видимо, тоже дрессировщика и спортивного акробата. Зейн застегивал гидрокостюм, а второй мужчина стоял в наполовину натянутом коротком гидрокостюме, что позволяло полностью насладиться красивым рельефом его тела: у него были сильные ноги, узкие бедра, полный сикс-пэк, широкая грудь, удивительно красивые мускулистые руки и широкая, но не массивная шея. Сэт даже позавидовал таким успехам мужчины в сотворении собственного тела: будучи от природы невысоким и, похоже, имея тяжелое телосложение, он выглядел точно древне-греческий атлет, готовый легко сорваться с места в любую секунду и полный энергии. А кроме того в глаза сразу же бросались его оттопыренные уши… смешные уши. Кажется, Сэт за глаза знал этого мужчину, ту самую зазнобу Тайлера.  
\- Ну все, Сэми, весь Майами теперь знает все про Сэта Роллинза, - срезюмировал мужчина.  
\- О господи, - Зейн схватился за голову, - об этом-то я не подумал…  
\- О чем это вы, мальчики?! – возмущенно поинтересовалась Бейли. – А направо и налево не болтаю!  
\- Ты – нет, а Саша – только так, - покачал головой Сэми.  
\- Ну … - вздохнул Сэт, - не вышло у меня инкогнито.  
Все рассмеялись.  
\- Сэт Роллинз, - представил его Сэми, - Бейли Каддл и Адриан Невилл.  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями с Адрианом.  
\- У вас тут так … круто! – все-таки не сдержался Сэт.  
\- Спасибо! – улыбнулся Невилл, завязывая волосы в пучок и продолжая натягивать костюм. – Вот ты посмотришь, что мы сегодня приготовили! Ух!  
\- О дааа… - рассмеялась Бейли.  
Внезапно, у другого края арены кто-то заговорил в микрофон.  
\- Так, пятнадцатиминутная готовность! – скомандовала Бейли.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Сэми, и Бейли и Адриан поспешили приготовиться к началу. Сэми поманил его куда-то за собой. - Надеюсь, она тебя не заболтала, - ухмыльнулся он, - но я просто понял, что ты там так и проторчишь до начала один, не мог этого допустить.  
\- А что случилось-то?  
\- Ну… среда, пять вечера, час-пик? – пожал плечами Сэми. – Роман никогда не предупреждает, что опаздывает, Дин вот написал. Но ты не переживай, не один будешь: Тайлер уже тут, - рассмеялся он.  
\- У кого-то же были съемки?  
\- Какие к черту съемки, когда на арене – новое шоу твоего ненаглядного?  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Как бы не так, - Сэми остановился у края бассейна, из которого тут же показался черный нос и в ту же секунду на бортик выскочила огромная касатка. Ну, не целиком, конечно же, но наполовину так точно, одним мощным плавным движением. Касатка оперлась плавниками на бортик и потянулась носом к Сэми. Зейн бесстрашно потянул руку и похлопал чудовище, охотливо отворившее пасть и продемонстрировавшее набор острых зубов прежде чем издать какой-то звук довольство чем-то похожий на помесь крика и урчания. – Это – Кевин! – представил Сэми, Кевин перевалился с плавника на плавник, покачиваясь, - Кевин, это мой новый друг – Сэт Роллинз, - касатка закрыла пасть и внимательно посмотрела на Сэта. Тот готов был поклясться: животное его изучало и оценивало!  
\- Привет, Кевин, - помахал рукой Роллинз, понимая, что от него ожидается какой-то ответ.  
\- Не стесняйся, Сэт, погладь его, - “подбодрил” Сэми.  
\- Может не надо? – Сэт доверял Сэми, но истории из ниоткуда не берутся, вряд ли Дин просто так не стал бы заливаться предупреждениями…  
\- Не бойся, Кевин не собака какая-нибудь, ничего тебе не сделает.  
И Сэт рискнул – протянул руку и легонько похлопал касатку по носу. Животное замерло, переживая это прикосновение, потом вздохнуло и медленно сползло в воду, уходя в нее полностью. Роллинз с облегчением выдохнул: его действительно не укусили. Через пару мгновений Кевин снова высунул голову из воды и пару раз мотнул головой, точно кивая.  
\- Ты ему понравился, - улыбнулся Сэми. – Он такой умный! – с гордостью заявил он.  
\- Да, - согласился Роллинз, будто у него были варианты.  
\- Так, - спохватился Сэми, - тебе – туда, - он указал на дверь. – Вот твой билет. Все, до встречи после!  
\- Удачи! – улыбнулся Сэт.  
\- Спасибо! Наслаждайся шоу! – Сэми показал ему два больших пальца.  
Роллинз прошел к своему месту, обнаруживая рядом Тайлера Бриза, в двадцать пять градусов жары прятавшего лицо в искуственном меховом воротнике белой джинсовой куртки. Лицо его было скрыто огромными очками. Они поздоровались, и практически сразу шоу началось…  
Начинала шоу Бейли и котики. Как оказалось, у девушки даже была своя группа поддержки: прямо у парапета у края бассейна топталась группка детей с плакатами и в футболках с надписью I'm a hugger! Через пять минут от начала к ним присоединились Дин и Роман.  
Котики под чутким руководством девушки жонглировали мячиками, ловили кольца, считали и подтанцовывали, а напоследок раздали детишкам "пять" и, повалив Бейли, под общий хохот утащили ее в бассейн, из которого практически сразу выскочил Адриан, которого, видимо, подтолкнуло трио дельфинов. Он выпрыгнул по красивой дуге, и Сэт думал, что тот так и уйдет в воду, но в высшей точке траектории мужчина подобрался и внезапно сделал сальто. Роллинз так и не смог понять, сколько оборотов в том сальто было. Дин ткнул его локтем в бок и заговорщически махнул головой в сторону Тайлера: тот все еще кутался в свои меха, но очки снял и весь подался вперед, будто это помогло бы ему приблизиться к действу. Глаза его блестели несомненным интересом, а когда Адриан в следующем прыжке схватился за один из подвешенных над бассейном обручей, качнулся на том и, прыгнув странным сальто на помост, выпрямился, раскрывая руки и кивая аудитории, которая тут же разразилась аплодисментами, Тайлер облизнул губы, закусив нижнюю, и чуть не выронил свой драгоценный телефон.  
Роллинзу ухмыльнулся Эмброузу, тот ответил тем же:  
\- И вот так уж полгода...


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Сэт отправляется на большие заезды Лос-Анжелеса, впечатляется, да и сам производит впечатление.

\- Точно не гоняешь сегодня? - рассмеялся Дин, дожидавшийся его внизу с бутылкой пива. Сэт не стал ничего говорить про трезвое и безопасное вождение: уже понял, что это бессмысленно.  
\- А что такое? - не понял Роллинз, застёгивая мотоциклетную куртку под самое горло и начиная оглядывать себя, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.  
\- Выглядишь так, будто приготовился пересекать финишную первым, - ухмыльнулся Эмброуз. - И сорвать приз "Красавица года". Признавайся, собрался всех поразить своей неотразимой задницей?  
Это был один из самых двусмысленных комментариев, которые Сэт когда-либо получал, но спорить было бы глупо. Он знал, что кожа мотоциклетного костюма хоть и была плотной и уже порядком разношенной, прилегала будто бы родная, обтягивая его ноги и задницу будто какой-то латекс. Куртка была слегка зауженной, что лишний раз акцентировало его узкую талию и красивую линию бедер, а плечи делало шире. Девчонкам нравилось и он сам на был против.  
\- Заткнись. Задница как задница, - он надеялся, что не покраснел.  
\- Молчу, молчу! - примирительно поднял руки Дин. - Но если передумаешь, чур я - первый пораженный!  
Сэт шутливо залепил ему подзатыльник.  
\- Пошли уже.  
Эмброуз осушил полбутылки в один присест:  
\- Не я тут собираюсь как девица! - он кинул бутылку в мусорку на кухне и они пошли к гаражу. - Короче, ситуация на дорогах такая. Майами принадлежит сейчас Ангелам Ада, - Роллинз кивнул. Он знал. - Их лидер - Игрок - держит политику воздержания от криминала. Уж не знаю, сколько он платит верхушке клуба, но никакого трекинга через Майами не идет, ну разве что богатеньких баб, но это их глупость, а не бизнес Ангелов. Так что у нас просто покатушки, без экстрима, поножовщины и пистолетов. Безопастность превыше всего.  
За это время они уже выкатили из гаража свои мотоциклы.  
\- Господи! И ты - не гоняешь! - всплёснул руками Эмброуз, с восхищением поглядывая на мотоцикл Сэта. Казалось, время совершенно не помогало ему привыкнуть к виду этой красавицы. - Бедная деточка! Не любит тебя папа, - засюсюкал он.  
\- Не гоняю, - больше для себя, чем для Эмброуза, сказал Сэт, поглаживая свой мотоцикл по боку. Его даже переполнила некая гордость от того, как реагировал его новый друг. Ему хотелось покрасоваться, но... - Сегодня - не гоняю!  
\- Ну, что же делать, - Дин нацепил шлем. - Кстати, превышать скорость не советую. Полиция, конечно, куплена, но только в районе шоссе.  
\- Себе напоминаешь?  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся он.

Было около половины десятого вечера, когда выехали на край промзоны, где из города уходило широкое многополосное шоссе. С пятницы на субботу тут не бывало огромных фур, а если и заносило, полиция, и в самом деле купленная авторитетом и деньгами Ангелов Ада и Игрока, прибивала их к обочине. В полукилометре от последнего склада начинали выстраиваться машины и мотоциклы. Как потом выяснил Сэт такая "выставка" тянулась километра на полтора, являя собой великолепие им никогда прежде не виданное. Ну разве что в фильмах.  
Начиналось все с блестящих и кричащих о благосостоянии своих владельцев машин: столько Ламборджини, Феррари, Мустангов и Кадиллаков с верхом и без не собиралось, наверное, даже в рамках автосалонов. Бликующие округлыми плавными формами будто бы хитиновыми панцирями выполненных на заказ цветов они манили прикоснуться к себе, заскочить на сидение и попробовать, на что они способны. Вокруг одних толпились компании, другие стояли одиноко в стороне. Мотоциклы тоже были самые разные: от внедорожников до чопперов. Кто-то приехал ради гонки, кто-то показать себя, кто-то - других посмотреть. То тут, то там мелькали спины обтянутые черной кожей, заклейменной черепом с крыльями - знаком Ангелов Ада, который в определенных кругах вызывал то презрение, то уважение, но всегда - некоторый страх и трепет. Дин проехал вдоль этой выставки едва ли до середины и припарковался у Кадиллака пронзительного голубого цвета. Крыши у машины не было и поэтому просто показаться - не могло: салон у нее был обтянут искусственным коротким мехом леопардовой расцветки. Смотрелось это, впрочем, на удивление стильно, хоть и кричаще. На водительском сидении откинув голову назад, на перекрещенные мускулистые руки, сидел высокий длинноволосый мужчина. Кажется, он дремал. Или наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век за разворачивающимся перед машиной шоу? Невысокий сухощавый мужчина в будто прилипшей к его телу белой майке и свободных, державшихся на честном слове джинсах бешеной черной блестящей в золотые пятна расцветки с невообразимой прической чудесным образом объединявшей блондинистое подобие мохавка и фигурно выбритый - в леопардовые пятна - затылок развлекал болтовней парочку девушек, то и дело демонстрируя им свой действительно внушительный для такого телосложения бицепс и дергая себя за штаны в самых неожиданных местах. Девицы посмеивались, а он заливался соловьем вновь.  
Дин заглушил мотор, слез с мотоцикла и положил шлем на сидение. Мужчина за водительским оглянулся и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Кто приехал, - он поднялся, обнаруживая рост метра эдак под два и мощное, но не перекачанное телосложение. - Тебя уж искать хотели...  
Он протянул Дину кулак, который тот ударил своим, они пожали руки и обнялись. Сэт ухмыльнулся: как же байкеро-сообщество любит ритуалы. Впрочем, как и любое другое.  
\- Опаньки! Дин! - раздался радостный вопль, а потом рэп-речевкой понеслось примерно такое заявление: - Девочки, смотрите и запоминайте: это самый безрассудный, безумный, бесшабашный гонщик, который не знает поражений! И этому нельзя научиться! - это говорил мужчина с сумасшедшей прической: глаза у него, впрочем, оказались не менее сумасшедшие - взгляд был беспокойный и бегающий. Он слегка размахивал руками и потряхивал головой, видимо, задавая себе такт.  
Девицы опять засмеялись, рослый мужчина, сложивший руки на груди, тоже чистосердечно и тепло улыбнулся. Рэповавший подскочил к Эмброузу и они повторили ритуал.  
\- Ну-ка, что новенького? - спросил он, отпустив руку Эмброуза.  
\- А вот, знакомьтесь, мой новый сосед и друг, Сэт Роллинз, - представил Дин. - Это, Сэт, Большой Кэсс и Энцо Аморе, - мужчины по очереди кивнули. Энцо выглядел слегка комично рядом с Кэссос: он действительно был ему ростом по плечо, и Кэсс сразу подобрался - будто приготовился защищать Энцо от кого-то. Сэт протянул руку сперва Кэссу, получив тяжелое, но не доминирующее рукопожатие - мужчина будто не очень хорошо соизмерял свою силу, но вовсе не хотел выглядеть враждебно, а потом Энцо. Тот с подозрением посмотрел Сэту в ладонь, будто решая, доверять ему или нет, но потом не только пожал ее, но и обнял Роллинза, буквально повиснув на нем:  
\- Здорово, приятель!  
\- Ага...  
\- И как тебе тут? - Энцо с него слез, не приминув пощупать его бицепс, будто оценивая.  
\- Отлично, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Сэт.  
\- Ты откуда?  
\- Из Давенпорта.  
\- Оп-па. Сурово, - Энцо потер подбородок, обрамленный короткой бородкой. - Ты хороший гонщик, должно быть?  
\- Мне не с чем сравнивать, - развел руками Сэт, и тут заметил, что его внимательно и пристально разглядывают: хотя все девицы разошлись, стоило Энцо переключить внимание, одна осталась. На ней были одинаковой длины - короткие - белые шорты, выделившиеся ярким пятном на фоне загорелой ухоженной кожи, и леопардовый топ, визуально увеличивавший не такую большую, как ей, возможно, хотелось бы, грудь. Длинные, прямые, крашенные в блонд волосы спускались до края шорт. На ней была замысловатая ювелирка: цепочки со стразами спускались по ее пробору, обрамляли голову, шею и шли подвесками вдоль ее тела, скрадывая ее чрезмерную худобу. Черты лица у нее были грубыми и, несмотря на хороший макияж, было видно, что она старше, чем пытается казаться. Она изучала Сэта примерно как мотоцикл - холодно и профессионально оценивая со всех сторон. Энцо обернулся тоже, и тон его как-то изменился, будто бы ему не понравилось, что он увидел.  
\- Ну так сравним! - задиристо заявил он.  
\- Энцо, - вздохнул Кэсс.  
\- Что?! Он же гоняет? Гоняет! Ну так, смотреть - наглости хватает, а ответить нет?  
\- Остынь, - рассмеялся Дин. - Он и так в легком шоке. Причем, замечу, смотрит Кармелла, а не Сэт!  
\- Это - Кармелла, - зачитал Энцо речитативом опять. - Она - королева! Стиль, красота и опасность - в одном флаконе! И этому - нельзя научиться!  
Девица послала Энцо воздушный поцелуй, но прежде чем повернуться и покачивая худыми бедрами пойти прочь, помахала пальчиками Сэту.  
\- Я - не претендую, - на всякий случай сказал Роллинз.  
Дин прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Что?! - взвился Энцо. - Недостаточно хороша для тебя?! Да кто ты такой...  
\- Энцо, успокойся, - Кэсс перехватил мужчину поперек талии и отодвинул за спину.  
\- Она - красавица, вся - твоя, - рассмеялся Эмброуз.  
\- То то же! - замахал руками Энцо. - Но на дороге мы всё равно встретимся! - удивительно, но звучало это обещание примирительно.  
\- Не вопрос, - согласился Роллинз. - Но - не сегодня.  
\- Слава богу, - хмыкнул Дин. - Так что у нас новенького?  
Кэсс перестал улыбаться и серьезно посмотрел на Дина.  
\- У кого похороны?  
\- Пока ни у кого. Но, видимо, готовятся, - выглянул из-за спины друга Энцо. - Говорят, в гараже Игрока стоит "синий монстр".  
\- И что?! Стоит и стоит! Я тебе запихну твои загадки... Тут не шпионский боевик! - внезапно взвился Дин.  
\- Делай свои выводы сам.  
\- Не распускал бы ты слухи, Энцо, - сплюнул под ноги Дин.  
\- Иди на хрен! Я тебе сказал потому, что ... - Аморе будто нарывался, но вовремя остановился. - Ты знаешь, почему.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Дин.  
\- А еще Кармелла сегодня будет в заездах! - вся серьезность с Энцо спала, он снова начал кривляться. - Моя детка сделает всех!  
\- Позже поговорим, - ухмыльнулся Дин. - Пойдем-ка... - он обошел Кадиллак с другой стороны и вышел на дорогу, уводя Сэта за собой.  
\- Энцо вообще нормальный, - заметил Эмброуз зачем-то.  
\- Да я и не думал...  
\- Просто проблемы у него.  
\- С Кармеллой?  
\- Да нет. С тем, чтобы успокоиться и спать с лучшим другом без лишней шумихи.  
\- Да ладно? - удивился Сэт.  
\- Вот видишь, ты - повелся. Но кто знает его дольше...  
\- Но...  
\- Да Кармелла - это прикрытие. Ты же ее видел, - усмехнулся Дин. - И как?  
\- Никак...  
\- Вот и я о чем.  
\- Ясно... - кивнул Роллинз. Он помолчал немного, а потом зал вопрос, волновавший его последние пятнадцать минут: - А что за "синий монстр", кстати?  
\- Да так. Мотоцикл, - деланно нейтрально отозвался Дин.  
\- Да?  
\- Угу.  
Сэт понял, что дальше лучше не давить. Похоже, это была не такая уж нейтральная тема, и Дин либо еще не доверял ему настолько, чтобы обсуждать оную, либо в целом не хотел ее обсуждать.  
Они близились к центру, мотоциклов становилось все больше, машин - меньше. Многие байки явно были с "особой начинкой" - глаз Роллинза замечал прокачку или просто цеплялся за элементы не свойственные для той или иной модели. Многие же были как минимум расписаны витиеватыми узорами и гармоничное картинами. Ясное дело было много черепов и костей, равно как и гитар.  
Среди этого великолепия торчал как точка отсчета полицейский сине-белый Крайслер. Впрочем, он не смотрелся инородно. Полицейский был занят какими-то переговорами по рации: так сказать, стоял к ним задницей, наклонившись и наполовину влезши в салон. Впрочем, он вскоре выпрямился, и Сэт с удивлением узнал Сезаро. Дин решительно подошел к нему и они обменялись рукопожатиями.  
\- Это... - начал Эмброуз.  
\- Мы знакомы, - улыбнулся Сезаро, протягивая руку Роллинзу. - привет. Как ты, Сэт?  
\- В шоке, - рассмеялся Роллинз.  
\- Да ладно... Все блестит, но все ли - золото? - улыбнулся тот. - На линию?  
\- Не сегодня, - покачал головой Сэт.  
\- Какая прелесть! - послышался из-за спины Роллинза женский низкий голос, может и звучавший грубовато, но довольно сексуально.  
Сэт и Дин обернулись: это оказалась Наталья Харт... И сперва Сэту почудилось, что она была раздетая. Точнее... На ней был умопомрачительный комбинезон из полосок тонкой черной блестящей черной и розовой кожи и частой, но прозрачной сетки, облеплявший ее пышную и мощную фигуру. Декольте у комбинезона было такое, что большая часть усыпанного шипами черного лифа, как и немалый размер груди его хозяйки, были навиду, но ее это, казалось, совершенно не смущало. Ее белые, с розовой прядью, волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, а сильные руки перекрещены под грудью, что... В общем, Сэт потерял себя в этом декольте настолько, что заметил стоявшего рядом Лорда только когда тот заговорил:  
\- Это - Сэт Роллинз.  
\- Я знаю, - хищно улыбнулась Королева Сердец, поглядывая за спиу Сэта и Дина. - Отличный выбор, Лорд. Ты умеешь находить настоящие бриллианты.  
\- Алмазы, - улыбнулся Ригал. - Мое дело - огранка, - он оценивающее осмотрел Роллинза и кивнул: - Как я и думал. Так - лучше.  
И только тут Сэт, наконец, удивился: он вдруг понял, что видит на байкерских заездах свое элегантно одетое и безупречно выглядящее начальство. Последнее что бы он стал подозревать в Уильяме Ригале, так это то, что тот как-то связан с этой тусовкой. И прежде, чем Роллинз успел покраснеть или что-то сказать, Лорд коротко бросил:  
\- Дин, на пару слов, пожалуйста.  
Это удивило Сэта еще больше. Эмброуз повел плечом, но пошел вслед за Уильямом, бросив:  
\- Сейчас вернусь.  
Королева между тем, подошла ближе и протянула ему руку:  
\- Наталья Харт.  
Сэт взял предложенную ладонь, но жать руку женщине, тем более такой, было странно, а потому он нерешительно ее поцеловал. Наталья рассмеялась:  
\- Так - определено лучше, - согласилась Наталья с отошедшим Лордом. - Аккуратнее, Сэт. Я плохо контролируют свои желания... - она забрала у него руку и прошла мимо, нарочно задев его бедра своими. Она пахла тяжелым жарким ароматом, застилавшим остальные запахи, заставлявшим смотреть только на нее... И Сэт и не заметил, как повернулся, чтобы не выпустить ее из поля зрения. Наталья подошла вплотную к их бравому полицейскому старательно пытавшемуся сохранить лицо, но когда женщина прижалась с нему своей грудью и заглянула в глаза, Роллинз увидел во взгляде Сезаро разом вспыхнувшее обжигающее желание и легкую панику. Наталья провела пальчиками аккурат по линии ремня на брюках Сезаро, не преминув облапать его за задницу, и взялась за кольца наручников, прицеленных к ремню:  
\- Я позаимствую? - с темным намеком спросила она.  
\- Нет, - очень тихо отозвался тот, потом прокашлялся и добавил громче: - я не могу раздавать табельные наручники...  
\- Тогда придется позаимствовать их вместе с тобой, - пальчики с ярко розовым длинным маникюром пробежались вдоль линии пугали на почти полностью застегнутой бледно голубой рубашке Сезаро и расстегнули верхнюю. Он поймал ее руку и осторожно сжал в своей:  
\- Позже. Через полчаса первый заезд...  
\- Я не люблю ждать.  
\- Я знаю, - Сезаро раскрыл ее ладонь в своей и поцеловал мягко.  
Наталья забрала руку и пошла прочь, подмигнув на прощание Сэту.  
\- Я смотрю, дела у тебя отлично, - ухмыльнулся Сэт.  
\- Даже не знаю, на что это похоже больше - на победоносный взлет вверх или неизбежное падение вниз, - Сезаро застегнул пуговицу на рубашке.  
Роллинз пожал плечами.  
\- Не гоняешь сегодня? - заговорщически поинтересовался коп.  
\- Нет. И не могу понять, почему это так всех интересует...  
\- Новые лица появляются тут редко, а те, кто не входит ни в один клуб - и того реже. Так что всем просто интересно... - улыбнулся Сезаро.  
\- Надеюсь, этот интерес спадет после моего перого проигрыша..  
\- А ты планируешь проигрывать? - рассмеялся мужчина.  
\- Нет, - согласился Сэт.  
Вдруг ожила рация. Сезаро отозвался.  
\- Мне надо к Игроку, - сказал он. - Пойдем. Дин наверняка где-то там.  
Он забрал рацию с зарядника, захлопнул машину и пошел в ту же сторону, куда направились Лорд и Дин.  
Правда, буквально через пару метров Сэт замер как вкопанный: за парою тяжелых спортивных мотоциклов скрывалось прежде не виданное им ни в одном журнале чудо. Кроваво-алый кабриолет неизвестного ему производства льнул к асфальту как какая-то кошка или змея перед смертельным ударом, опасно прогибаясь в капоте и хищно выгибая бампер. Весь вид машины - от тяжелых шин до изящных изгибов корпуса, намекавших на аэродинамику практически космических масштабов, - говорил только об одном: скорость! Контролируемая, неведомая никаким ??? и МакЛаренам, скорость. Несмотря на то, что у этой детки не было ни прозрачного капота, ни антикрыла а-ля гоночный болид, как у некоторых моделей Феррари, было ясно, что внутри нее такой мотор - Формула-1 позавидует! Сэт ахнул. Сезаро обернулся и понимающе улыбнулся:  
\- Ты только дыши.  
\- Что это? - Сэт тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение: его будто загипнотизировала эта детка и все, о чем он только мог думать, так это как заскочить в нее и выжать газ.  
\- Это - Вайпер, - ухмыльнулся Роллинз. - Да-да, это гоночный болид, а не машина. Это - детка Хирурга.  
\- Чемпиона Майами?  
\- Да, - кивнул коп. - Я не знаю, как он с ней и с собой справляется. Мне кажется, пусти меня за руль и за месяц я бы выжал столько штрафов за превышение скорости - бюджет мэрии Майами бы покрыло.  
\- Господи... - Сэт продолжал любоваться машиной.  
\- Сэт, мне надо идти, - сказал Сезаро. - Дин, по-моему, за машиной Лорда, - коп кивнул в сторону большого черного крайслера-внедорожника, стоявшего в паре метров в дальше. Сэт знал эту машину: его удивляло, что Лорд предпочитал машину "под ФБР", но вряд ли это был его единственный автомобиль, и Роллинз не спешил с выводами.  
Только сейчас, после первого шока, он заметил, что рядом с Вайпером стояла черноволосая девица. Точнее, она опиралась своей обтянутой фигурно продранными во многих местах черными джинсами о капот, то есть, учитывая посадку автомобиля - практически на нем сидела. Она выглядела как подросток...

\- Эй, красотка, - окликнул кого-то Ригал за спиной Сэта. Тот посторонился, уступая дорогу мужчине, обернулся и прямо сказать оторопел: слово "красотка" плохо описывало эту невысокую сочную женщину с прямыми черными волосами и жгучим темным взглядом, коротко мазнувшим по Сэту, когда она обернулась на оклик. Роллинз не сразу понял, что так взволновало его в ее облике. Да, она была хороша: у нее была пышная задница, обтянутая черной кожей - так и хотелось стиснуть ее в своих руках, чтобы почувствовать ее вес и скрип кожи, высокая грудь, едва скрытая майкой, узкая талия, спрятанная не застёгнутой кожанкой, слегка резкие, но правильные черты лица, складывавшиеся в суровое выражение некой воительницы... Она соответствовала канону, так сказать, но – была в нем далеко не в топе, хотя бы потому, что роста не хватало. Наверное, это были ее поза и насмешливая полуулыбка "Эй детка, я тебе не по зубам!", что не позволяли так просто отвести взгляд и били куда-то не только в визуальные рецепторы.  
\- Привет, Уильям, - кивнула она с легкой улыбкой: голос у нее был пронзительный и громкий.  
\- Рот закрой, - едва слышно шепнул оказавшийся рядом Дин. - Примет на свой счет - мы тебя не спасем.  
Сэт смутился и последовал совету.  
\- Какими судьбами? - поинтересовался Лорд. - Заскочили разогнать наше болото?  
\- Именно, - ухмыльнулась она.  
\- У меня, кстати, пара заказов есть, - как бы невзначай отметил Лорд.  
\- Нет уж, больше я грудью в камеру не сверкаю, - женщина с усмешкой покачала головой, а Сэт почувствовал, что он бы очень даже не отказался на это посмотреть... Ну очень. Это точно понравилось бы ему намного больше, чем если бы то же сделала, например, Пейдж или Никки.  
\- О чем ты? Никакой...  
Закончить Ригал не успел: ни у одного Сэта, похоже, чесались руки сжать эту аппетитную задницу - за спиной женщины будто из ниоткуда вырос коротко стриженный статный мужчина с тяжелым голодным взглядом и кривой пошловатой ухмылкой и отвесил ей увесистый шлепок, звук от которого был таким смачным, что Сэту стало окончательно неловко – ощущение отчего было такое, будто это он сам только что ее шлепнул... Женщина резко развернулась и залепила кулаком туда, где по ее мнению должно было быть лицо наглеца, но ростом она ошиблась, да и мужчина был готов - поймал ее кулак своей ладонью: его кулачище был вдвое больше. Она, впрочем, не смутилась: резво подпрыгнула, уперлась одной ногой в бедро мужчины, а второй очертила в воздухе полную дугу в попытке залепить ему в морду. Мужчина на свое счастье смог слегка отклониться и тяжелый байкерский сапог только мазнул ему по челюсти, но надо думать этого тоже было немало: он отпустил ее руку и схватился за свою челюсть. Женщина упала на одно колено, опершись на руку, и совершенно точно была готова продолжить. Мужчина ошарашенно, но с какой-то очень довольной улыбкой смотрел в ответ, потирая челюсть.  
\- Кобелина! - выплюнула она. - Крой местных сучек, я тебе не по зубам!  
\- Ивелисс! - окликнул ее долговязый юноша, спешивший к ним, и сиявший как светофор вовсе не в переносном смысле: на нем была водолазка пронзительного неонового зеленого цвета. Впрочем, улыбка у него тоже давала все двести ватт.  
\- Что, не можешь контролировать свою блядь? - в перепалку включилась Пейдж, подскочившая с капота Вайпера и подбежавшая к назревающей драке.  
"Зеленый" скривился, передразнивая ее, а ответила Ивелисс сама:  
\- А тебе какого хрена надо, деточка? Тоже хочешь? - она выпрямилась, вставая в стойку.  
\- Ты вообще знаешь на кого руку подняла, стерва ненормальная?!  
Ивелисс сделала жест ладонью, мол, давай-давай, иди сюда, я и тебе отвешу, но девчонка не двигалась. Ивелисс окинула презрительным взглядом наглеца, облапавшего ее за зад:  
\- Хирург, твоя «дырка» только говорить за тебя и умеет?!  
Сэт удивился: Хирург? Чемпион Ангелов Ада в Майами?! Да быть не может!! За волной удивления последовала волна восхищения: черт возьми, это тот человек, который победил столько легендарных гонщиков! Ему не было равных!  
\- Ивелисс, прекрати! – юноша в зеленой водолазке меж тем подошел к женщине и попытался отгородить ее разом от Пейдж и Хирурга, встав к ним спиной и разведя руки.  
\- Анхелико, отойди! – она подлезла под его руку и впечатала локтем ему меж лопаток. Тот ойкнул и отступил. – Что делать, если одна маленькая дрянь так хочет получить урок!  
\- Ты заплатишь! – Пейдж хорохорилась, скинула косуху на асфальт, но подходить опасалась и с некоторой нерешительностью посматривала на Хирурга, который просто сложил руки на груди и делал вид, что не он – причина свары.  
\- Ну давай, что ты? Боишься?!  
\- На дороге, сучка ты ненормальная! Ты что, правда решила, что я с тобой драться буду?!  
\- Ой-ой-ой, кто это тут боится свои ручки белые замарать!  
\- Пейдж! И ты, блядь, мое имя запомнишь!  
\- Сомневаюсь! – Анхелико стоял за спиной Ивелисс, то и дело опуская руки ей на плечи, но она их скидывала и рвалась вперед.  
\- Ну так что? Заезд начнется в одиннадцать! Будешь на линии или все будут знать, что слово суки с открытой дороги ни хрена не стоит! – Пейдж размахивала руками и дергала головой, обезьянничая.  
\- Детка, надышишься еще моим выхлопом. Как и весь ваш барби-заезд, – Ивелисс вроде успокоилась, будто вышла на путь на котором себе равных не знала. По крайней мере, в данной ситуации. Пейдж тоже это почувствовала. Казавшаяся ей умной мысль, похоже, оказалась глупой, но сдавать было поздно, тем более, что она явно пыталась впечатлить Хирурга… Она зло оскалилась:  
\- Говори больше, Ивелисс, потому что на старте тебя не будет. У вас, отребья, кредита нет, а нала – уж и подавно. Только слова! - бросила Пейдж.  
Анхелико вцепился мертвой хваткой в плечо Ивелисс, та замерла. Непонятно было, кто кого держал, но, судя по всему, это был удар ниже пояса. На лице Хирурга заиграли желваки: похоже, он не любил, когда сор из избы выносили. Ивелисс, должно быть, прекрасно понимала, куда себя загоняла, и уж наверняка собиралась придумать, что с подобной проблемой делать, но вот такое публичное – а народу поглазеть на эту перепалку уже собралось порядочно – объявление было хуже плевка в лицо. Повисло тяжелое напряженное молчание. Народ начал плавно расходиться, понимая, что веселье – кончилось, началось отдирание гордости от асфальта. В конце концов, Ивелисс плюнула, смахнула руку Анхелико вновь и ухмыльнулась:  
\- Увидимся на линии, деточка.  
Она повернулась и пошла прочь.  
Лорд вздохнул, достал из кармана брюк туго свернутую пачку наличных и, свистнув, кинул Анхелико. Тот среагировал быстро и деньги поймал.  
\- Аванс не забудь,- он ухмыльнулся. – Заказ для вас обоих. Завтра, в десять.  
Ивелисс подняла руку и показала Ригалу средний палец. Анхелико запрокинул голову и закрыл лицо ладонями. Они начали о чем-то говорить, но расслышать что-то было уже сложно. Тут только Сэт обратил внимание на знаки на куртке Ивелисс: смешной пузатый и усатый мужчина в мексиканской шляпе держал в одной руке пистолет, в другой – мачете. Названия клуба не было, только над человечком раскинулось гордо выписанное алыми готическими буквами имя IVELISSE, украшенное черными каплями страз. Но Роллинз и так знал крупные мото-клубы: Los Bandidos входил в большую четверку… и враждовал со всеми и всегда. Странно. Если Майами принадлежит Ангелам, почему они пускают на свою территорию кого-то еще?  
\- Она же не … - обратился он к Дину.  
\- Я же тебе сказал: Майами не ведет никаких криминальных дел. Поэтому вопрос только в заездах. На простые заезды определенных личностей Игрок пускает. Но не всех. Ее мужика вот не пускает.  
\- То есть она не с Анхелико?  
\- Это скорее Анхелико с ней, - ухмыльнулся Эмброуз. – Отличный чувак, кстати! Офигенные экстремальные видео снимает!  
Меж тем Хирург подошел к ним.  
\- Я буду рад, если она однажды отгрызет тебе руки, - то ли пошутил, то ли нет Лорд.  
\- Да ладно тебе. В этом курятнике давно пора навести шороху…  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это было основным мотивом твоих первоначальных действий, - Лорд покачал головой и протянул ему руку.  
Хирург ответил рукопожатием.  
\- Зато у нас сегодня хоть один интересный заезд.  
\- Один? – удивился Лорд. – Я думал Анхелико…  
\- Он пошел в предпоследний, - пожал плечами Хирург. – Похоже, им действительно просто нужны деньги в этот раз. А жаль…  
\- Ну, хотя бы кто-то умеет эти деньги зарабатывать и тратить на дело, - ухмыльнулся Лорд. – Ты сегодня в финальном?  
\- Я не гоняю. Сегодня, - Хирург посмотрел за спину Лорду, коротко кивнул Дину и вцепился взглядом в Сэта.  
Тому стало как-то неуютно и душно под этим взглядом: Хирург разглядывал его будто девицу какую… поглаживая взглядом с ног до головы. Его губы плавно складывались в довольную хищную улыбку, а глаза будто темнели и завораживали. Роллинз почувствовал как какой-то заяц перед змеей, и только и смог, что глаза не отвести и не зардеться, будто девчонка: да будь он хоть сто раз Чемпион, какого хрена он себе думает?!  
\- Это – Сэт Роллинз, мой новый сотрудник, - нехотя представил его Лорд. – Рэнди Ортон, больше известный как Хирург, - сказал он Сэту.  
Рэнди протянул руку, Сэт вынужден был ответить, хотя касаться мужчины было неуютно: ему слишком хотелось этого и это настораживало. Рука у Хирурга была горячая, а рукопожатие – крепкое, но не такое, какое было у него с Лордом – равноправное, нет, было такое чувство, что он пытался сделать его мягким и ласкающим. Роллинзу показалось, что через это прикосновение в него проник какой-то беспокойный жар, который тут же устремился по всему телу.  
\- Гоняешь? – мягко и доверительно поинтересовался Ортон, забирая руку.  
\- Не в этот раз, - Сэт надеялся, что его голос звучал нейтрально.  
\- Ну, не в этот, так не в этот, - Рэнди облизнул нижнюю губу и отступил. – Буду ждать твоей первой работы в нашем славном городе, - как-то похабно ухмыльнулся он. – Поговорим позже, Лорд.  
Уильям лишь кивнул.  
Хирург пошел прочь, стягивая косуху с эмблемой Ангелов Ада и его прозвищем и кидая ее на сидение красного Вайпера. Сэт нисколько не удивился тому, что именно он – хозяин машины. Они чертовски подходили друг другу. Его куда сильнее взволновала мощная подтянутая спина, мышцы на которой проступали, казалось, даже сквозь ткань черной рубашки, и красивые смуглые руки, облитые татуировками, которые играли на бицепсах будто живые…

Роллинз смутился: так он еще никого в своей жизни не разглядывал.  
Лорд будто бы заметил и серьезно сказал:  
\- Сэт, это не мое дело, но – будь осторожен, - он обернулся у Дину: - Гоняешь сегодня? Тебя вписать?  
\- Ну что я, сам до Кейна не дойду? – огрызнулся Дин: похоже, ему нравились эти покровительские замашки Уильяма, но признаваться в этом он бы под дулом пистолета не стал, и отбрыкивался как своенравный баран.  
\- Хорошо, - мягко ухмыльнулся Уильям, совершенно неожиданно подцепил ремень Эмброуза и дернул, буквально заваливая мужчину себе на грудь.  
Роллинз в который раз удивился тому, сколько секретов таилось в Лорде. Дин слабаком не был, вот так просто его было не подвинуть, но… Лорд коротко поцеловал упавшую ему в руки «добычу» и отпустил, пока Эмброуз колебался – сгрести ему Лорда в охапку или нет. Сэт отвернулся, осматривая окрестности и пытаясь переварить саму идею об отношения его аристократичного начальника британца и раздолбая сантехника соседа. Получалось плохо, но вот такой смущенный Эмброуз ему определенно нравился не меньше, чем обычный, и похоже самому Дину было весьма неплохо в этих «отношениях», так что спасать никого нужды не было.  
\- Отвяжись, - как-то неловко выплюнул за спиной Роллинза Эмброуз, и Уильям тихо рассмеялся в ответ.  
Через секунду Дин толкнул Сэта под локоть.  
\- Извини.  
\- Так ты гоняешь сегодня? – Сэт сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, хотя легкая краска на плохо выбритых щеках Дина смотрелась так умильно, что промолчать было трудно.  
\- Ага. Пошли, ставки отнесем, - благодарно кивнул Эмброуз и повел Роллинза за собой.


	7. Глава шестая, в которой начинаются серьезные взрослые игры!

Сэт был впечатлен. Он и раньше не тешил себя надеждой, что будет тут лучшим, а теперь и вовсе растерялся, не зная, стоит ли ему вообще выходить на линию с этими гонщиками, чтобы не позориться. Да, силами с Дином и Сэми, да даже с безбашенным Анхелико он мог бы померяться и даже мог бы выиграть, но не с Джоном, Альберто, Барреттом, братьями Усо... И как объяснил ему Эмброуз это - еще не топ. Не Игрок, не Хирург, не ... Много еще не. Они притих, и просто следовал за Сэми к их байкам. Дин после своего заезда к ним так и не присоединился, но и Лорда рядом с Игроком Роллинз не приметил - скорее всего, этот раздолбай получал выговор за лихачество на необорудованном для этого байке.  
\- Возьмешь этого раздолбая пассажиров? - вдруг спросил его Сэми.  
Сэт заметил, что к ним от машины Лорда, потирая шею и в редкой растерянности, идет Дин. Он кивнул им.  
\- А у меня есть варианты? - ухмыльнулся Роллинз.  
\- Отлично. А то мой байк отправился обратно в гараж Игрока, - Сэту показалось или Сэми слегка покраснел при упоминании главы Ангелов.  
\- А как ты... - не понял Роллинз: двоих он взять не смог бы.  
\- Я позвал Анхелико и Ивелисс перекантоваться у нас... Обычно никто не против.  
\- Не проблема, - покачал головой Роллинз, подозревая, что это полу-вопрос.  
\- Ну и отлично, - ухмыльнулся подошедший Дин. - А то я чую Анхелико понадобится адекватный водитель, - он кивнул в сторону голубого Кадиллака. Энцо и Кэсс еще не вернулись, а то бы вряд ли они потерпели происходящее на бампере машины: обнаженный по пояс Анхелико сидел спиной к дороге, раздвинув ноги и опершись на руки, которые тряслись, а пальцы на них то и дело поджимались, будто он хотел что-то схватить. Под подернутой легким загаром кожей перекатывались вдоль изящной спины напряженные мышцы. Он мотал головой точно пьяный, порою откидывая ее назад. Вдруг в его волосы вцепилась наманикюренными пальчиками женская рука и заставила поднять голову. Пусть Анхелико и не был особо широким в плечах и груди, но рассмотреть стоявшую между его ног Ивелисс до этого было невозможно. Женщина жадно впилась в его губы поцелуем, а когда он потянулся обнять ее, резко отстранилась и сказала:  
\- Даже не думай!  
Похоже, приблизившиеся знакомые ее нисколько не смущали. Сэт, подошедший к своему байку, теперь зажатому между мотоциклами Ивелисс и Анхелико, будто нарочно, без труда смог заметить, что второй рукой она мяла сквозь кожу штанов его пах. Она подалась к Анхелико снова и языком прочертила мокрую дорожку по его груди к уху и что ему прошептала. Мужчина коротко выдохнул:  
\- Господи...  
Он мотнул головой, и они с Роллинзом встретились взглядами. Глаза смотревшие из-под длинной косой челки были шальные и мутные, полные сладкой истомы. Анхелико залился краской, но взгляда не отвел, провокационно рассматривая Сэта. Периферийным зрением тот заметил, как мужчина подал бедрами навстречу жестокой Ивелисс. Роллинз отвел взгляд: его обдало жаром и желанием, и опасение, что следующим станет предложение присоединиться, от которого он не сможет отказаться, заставило его отступить.  
\- Ивелисс, ты хочешь, чтобы он въехал в ближайший столб? - поинтересовался Дин.  
Она рассмеялась:  
\- В отличие от тебя, сумасшедший, ему это не мешает, - Сэт снова украдкой посмотрел на парочку: пока Ивелисс отвлеклась Анхелико наклонился, ткнулся лицом в изгиб ее шеи, а когда понял, что ее внимание все еще сконцентрировано на ком-то кроме него, перехватил ее поперек талии и одним слитным сильным движением уложил женщину на капот, навис над ней, прижимая ее запястья к холодному металлу машины, и жадно поцеловал. Ивелисс попыталась отбиваться, но, похоже, не всерьез. Он отстранился и отпустил ее так же внезапно.  
\- Ну что, поехали? - рассмеялся он, пьяно откинув с лица челку.  
Сэт вдруг заметил край скрытого этой самой челкой шрама, шедшего по краю волос от виска к уху Анхелико. Шрам был толстым, точно бы рана была глубокой или заживала долго. А может Роллинзу просто показалось: в неровном фонарном свете и не такое привидится.  
\- Хм... - кашлянул Сэми. - Может лучше я поведу.  
\- Это вряд ли, - ухмыльнулся Анхелико, аккуратно усаживаясь на свой байк: ему явно было неудобно - его стояк не могли скрыть даже плотные мотоциклетные штаны. Он взял шлем с заднего сидения - или если уж точнее, с продолжения водительского - и похлопал по нему. - Запрыгивай.  
Зейн обреченно покачал головой и принял приглашение.  
Ивелисс села на свой байк, задев бедро Сэта своим, и ухмыльнулась, когда он обернулся к ней, буквально облизав его взглядом:  
\- Какая детка застоялась...  
Роллинз так и не понял, что именно имела в виду женщина: его байк или его самого, - и в каком смысле. Пока он размышлял, что ответить, подошел Дин и передал ему шлем с заднего сиденья:  
\- Поехали уже, - буркнул он.  
Ивелисс надела шлем, подмигнув Сэту, и выкрутила газ. Роллинз понятия не имел, как Анхелико вообще мог соображать поле ласки этой женщины: он сам вынужден был досчитать до десяти, чтобы успокоиться.  
Через полчаса они были дома.

\- Ну и кого нам сегодня бог послал? - в дверях стояла ЭйДжей и, похоже, чувствовала себя как дома.  
\- Что это еще за маленькая дрянь? – поинтересовалась Ивелисс, выходя вперед и принимаясь сверлить ЭйДжей взглядом.  
\- Infame! – прошипела ЭйДжей спрыгивая с крыльца и задирая подбородок, чтобы смотреть женщине в глаза.  
Сэт напрягся: рвануть должно было только так! Обе девицы были взбалмошные. Но к его удивлению никто даже не попытался их урезонить. Несколько секунд они смотрели на друга, а потом ЭйДжей искренне улыбнулась и они обнялись.  
\- Могла бы хоть позвонить, - заявила ЭйДжей, когда Ивелисс удалось расцепить ее объятия. – Хотя, с кем я разговариваю! – она обошла Ивелисс. – Ты! Ты должен был позвонить! – она запрыгнула на Анхелико удивительно быстро и с поразительной сноровкой. Тот, впрочем, похоже ожидал чего-то такого, а потому успел подставить щеку вместо губ, хотя целилась ЭйДжей именно туда.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - ухмыльнулся он, показательно держа руки подальше от тела девушки и многозначительно намекая ей, что был бы рад, если бы она слезла.  
Но ЭйДжей и не думала сдавать позиции:  
\- Пойдемте-ка в дом! У нас есть пиво, пицца и твистер. И Тайлер уже должен был упасть на Адриана! – радостно заявила она, подтянувшись на плечах Анхелико и обхватив его талию своими ногами покрепче. Тот обреченно вздохнул… Сэту показалось, что он уже видел сегодня этот жест.  
\- Не сочувствуй ему так, - ухмыльнулся поравнявшийся с ним в дверях Дин, протискивавшийся к лестнице. – Еще позавидуешь, - и быстро побежал вверх и скрылся в своей комнате.  
\- Куда это он?  
\- Скрывать следы, - пожал плечами Сэми. – Роман его закопает, когда узнает, что тот опять чуть не угробился.  
\- Так его мотоцикла в гараже все равно нет.  
\- Ну, мотоцикл можно сдать на прокачку.  
\- Не думаю, что он сможет скрыть тот отличный кровопотек на плечах, - ухмыльнулся Сэт.  
\- И я – не думаю. Ну, если только Роман уже не в дрова, что вряд ли.  
\- А такое вообще бывает? – Сэт стянул куртку и повесил на перила лестницы: тащить ее наверх, как и переодеваться, было лень. Холодного пива хотелось намного больше.  
\- Ты не поверишь, - покачал головой Зейн, и они вместе прошли на кухню. ЭйДжей, слезшая, наконец, с Анхелико, протянула им по бутылке, чмокнув обоих в щеки. – Ему много не надо…  
Они обернулись и им открылся вид в гостиную через вторую дверь.  
\- Оп-па-а-а, - протянул Сэми.  
«Оп-па» было не то слово. Вообще трудно было бы подобрать слово, которое описало бы эту фигуру. Сэт даже не пытался…  
\- Охренеть! – от души восхитилась Ивелисс, видимо, все-таки посвятившая некоторое время подбору метафоры.  
На поле Твистера, едва ли больше чем два на полтора метра, расположились в какой-то ужасной фигуре Роман, Тайлер и Адриан. Роман стоял на полусогнутых, с широко разведенными ногами и опираясь на широко расставленные руки. Приседать ему пришлось откровенно говоря потому, что чуть ли не у него на башке сидел Тайлер, выгнувшийся в какой-то странный мост: провисавший собственно вниз. Видимо, Бриз не мог оторвать взгляда он нависшего над ним Адриана, у которого еще была свободна одна рука.  
\- Ну и что? Адриан, левая рука на красное! - в кресле восседал злой гений этой невообразимой архитектуры со стрелкой в руках: Бейли.  
Вот уже кого бы Сэт не заподозрил в таком коварстве.  
\- Я тебя убью, Бейли, - прохрипел из-под низу фигуры Роман.  
\- Ты уже готов выбыть? – поинтересовалась ЭйДжей.  
\- Кто бы говорил! – отозвался Тайлер. – Ты первая и выбыла!  
\- Это все потому, что у Романа слишком большая жопа! – многозначительно отозвалась девица.  
Ошарашенный Сэт посмотрел на задницу Романа: и ЭйДжей был, черт возьми, права! Отличная, внушительная, прямо манящая к себе задница была у Рейнса.  
\- Но сначала я убью тебя! – зарычал Роман.  
\- Жрать надо меньше, - с угрозой заметила стоявшая за креслом Бейли Тамина.  
Адриан потянулся рукой к ближайшему доступному ему красному полю – на краю поля, между рукой Рейнса и рукой Бриза. Но он был ниже Тайлера, ему пришлось практически улечься тому на грудь.  
\- Йес! – выкрикнула Бейли, победоносно двинув в воздухе кулаком.  
Бриз дернулся, почему-то подавая бедрами вверх, Адриан потерял равновесие и упал на него всем весом, чего Тайлер явно не ждал и двинул задницей вниз. Роман оглушительно ударился о пол лбом, получив по затылку лилейной задницей, и в бешенстве зарычав начал распрямляться. Конструкция рухнула, и все: кроме Рейнса и Бриза, заржали. Первый зло потирал лоб, второй трагически отбивался от Адриана, который при падении умудрился упасть на бок, прихватив Тайлера за талию и завалив на себя, чтобы они все-таки не всем весом рухнули на Романа.  
\- Отпусти меня, - Бриз вскочил и зло оглядел собрание.  
Анхелико примирительно ему ухмыльнулся и развел руками. И только тут Сэт разул глаза и заметил, как отлично стояло у Тайлера: так, что даже под свободными шортами и рубашкой навыпуск было сложно не заметить. Адриан поднялся и неловко сказал:  
\- Ну извини, я ж не специально…  
Вдруг со стороны бассейна в гостиную зашла высокая длинноволосая длинноногая блондинка со слегка грубоватыми чертами лица и порядком вызывающим взглядом и видом: на ней было соблазнительное бикини и платок на бедрах. Впрочем, талии и округлостей ей, на вкус Сэта, недоставало.  
\- Ну вы закончили заниматься ерундой? – улыбнулась она.  
Роллинз до этого и не заметил, что у них, вообще-то горит все внешнее освещение и подсвечен бассейн. Мягкий электрический свет создавал загадочное свечение вокруг ее вытянутой фигуры, и от того она казалась каким-то неземным творением, да еще и не особо теплым, будто русалка какая-то.  
\- Не знаю, как они, а я – да, - Тайлер шагнул буквально в Адриана, стоявшего между ним и блондинкой. Тот вынужденно отступил.  
\- Тогда составь мне компанию, - она мягко поцеловала Тайлера.  
\- С удовольствием, Саммер, с удовольствием, - Бриз обнял ее и повел обратно к бассейну.  
Повисла тишина. В конце концов, Бейли расстроено всплеснула руками:  
\- Ну вот и как?!  
Тамина, принесшая дувшемуся Роману пакет льда из холодильника, чтобы ко лбу приложил, пожала плечами. ЭйДжей закатила глаза и выдала страдальческое «аааа!».  
\- Да никак, - срезюмировал стоявший в дверях в неподранной майке и джинсах Эмброуз. – Эту «рыбу», - он двинул рукой, сжимавшей уже практически пустую бутылку, в сторону бассейна, - надо просто скормить акулам. Сэми, как ты думаешь, Кевину она на вкус понравится?  
\- Кевин – не акула. Это раз. А два, ты что, совсем придурочный?  
\- Ну он же ест мясо? – чистосердечно спросил Дин.  
Зейн отвесил ему подзатыльник…

Они заказали еще еды и пива. Тамина зарядила отличную подборку классического развязного рока из своего плеера, ЭйДжей тут же начала подтанцовывать и дурачиться, вытянув на середину гостиной Бэйли и быстро добиравшего до нужной кондиции Дина, Анхелико принялся травить байки с большой дороги, обнаружив в Сэте, Романе и Адриане благодатную аудиторию, Ивелисс втирала что-то Сэми, отозвав его в сторонку, к бассейну.   
\- Погоди, а как же ты выбрался из пустыни, да еще с вырубившимся аккумулятором? - Роман въедливо испытывал историю Анхелико на прочность логики, которая у него уже был зыбкая: шла третья бутылка пива или вроде того, а периодически подскакивавший к ним Дин уже подмигивал Сэту, мол, больше ему не давай.  
\- Подпитал. От кактуса, - многозначительно отрезала подошедшая Ивелисс.  
\- Ааа...  
\- Никаких “Ааа”. Все так и было, - настаивала она.  
Тайлер и Саммер перестали делать вид, что они – отдельно, и просто укатили на какую-то «закрытую вечеринку». Сэт не мог не отметить, как погрустнел при этом Адриан. Из колонок понеслось Sweet child o’ mine. Невилл вздохнул. К ним подсел освободившийся от плена Бейли, утащившей танцевать отбивающего Романа, Дин и потрепал Адриана по колену:  
\- Короче, пора приступать к решительным действиям, - он посмотрел на него заговорщически.  
\- Да забей, - покачал головой Невилл. – Если он не хочет этого признавать… Он не признает.  
\- Отставить эти пораженческие настроения! У нас же теперь есть он! – Дин ткнул пальцем в Сэта.  
\- Я? – не понял Роллинз.  
\- Ты! Ты же не оставишь друга в беде?! – провокационно поинтересовался Эмброуз.  
\- Да успокойся, Дин, - покачал головой Адриан, поднимаясь. – Не забивай еще и ему голову моим упрямством и проблемами.  
\- Не, погоди, - Сэт схватил его за руку и потянул обратно на диван. – Кажется я понимаю, о чем это он.  
\- Ну и?  
\- Ну и. Вы же, ребята, про меня ничего не знаете…  
\- Ага, конечно, - ухмыльнулся Дин.  
\- Ну, Тайлер – практически ничего не знает, - запротестовал Роллинз.  
\- Ну и? – не понял Адриан.  
\- Так я пока домой девушек не приводил. Может мне парни нравятся? – Сэт кивнул на Невилла. – Может мне ты нравишься?  
\- Вот именно! – подмигнул Дин. – Когда теряешь то, что тебе ценно, уже не до гордости и несогласия с самим собой!  
\- Слушай, я не хочу ставить никого в неловкое положение…  
\- Да брось! – Сэт запахал рукой. – Я – ни с кем не встречаюсь. И я буду рад тебе помочь…  
\- Так что – берешь китайский тейкэвей и приходишь в это воскресенье смотреть кино! – резюмировал Дин.  
\- Да нет… - начал снова отнекиваться Адриан.  
\- Да да, - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Давай, последняя попытка! Если нет… ну хрен с этой цацой!  
\- Ребята…  
\- По рукам? – Сэт протянул свою ладонь.  
\- Ах черт с вами! – и он пожал Сэту руку.  
\- Ну и отличненько!


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой Сэт узнает все, что он не знал - и не уверен был, хотел ли знать - о шутках на грани фола.

У Сэта внезапно затрезвонил телефон, он поднялся и отошел на кухню. Звонила мама, и просто забить на звонок он бы с чистой совестью не смог бы. Судя по времени на часах - ее опять мучила бессонница. Сэту удалось уболтать ее за пару фраз и отправить в кровать, дабы она вновь попробовала уснуть. Он повысил трубку и взял из холодильника еще одно пиво, а когда обернулся, обнаружил в дверях Анхелико. Он загадочно смотрел из-под своей длинной челки, мягко улыбаясь:  
\- Что, отбоя нет? - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Сэт.  
\- От девушек, - Анхелико отлип от косяка и одним слитным движением подошел к нему. - И неудивительно... - он наклонился к Сэту. Тот зацепился взглядом за плавный изгиб губ Анхелико и подумал, что если бы тот попытался его сейчас поцеловать, он бы даже не стал отказываться. - Красавчик.  
Мужчина протянул руку, Роллинз подумал, что сейчас-то он его обнимет и... и Анхелико открыл холодильник за спиной Сэта. Тот тряхнул головой и отступил, давая тому возможность вытащить две бутылки. Анхелико захлопнул дверцу, одним движением сорвал за кольца обе крышки и выкинул их в ведро.  
\- Ты работаешь у Ригала, да? - он оперся задницей у столешницу у раковины и отхлебнул из одной бутылки.  
\- А? Да, - кивнул Сэт.  
\- И как?  
\- Я пока только начал. Пока что все отлично...  
\- Я и не сомневался. У него команда: зашатаешься. Даже из меня, - он показательно провел рукой вдоль своего длинного торса вниз, - могут сделать человека, - он рассмеялся.  
Сэт хотел сказать что-то по данному поводу, мол, что особо много работы в случае Анхелико и не требовалось, или что тот достаточно красив, чтобы и вот так - сразу на обложку журнала, как в кухню вошел Дин:  
\- Тебя вроде не за смертью посылали, - недовольно бросил он, а потом оценил обстановку и ухмыльнулся: - да раздевался бы сразу, - рассмеялся он. - Пиво отдай.  
Он забрал бутылку у Анхелико и вышел из кухни.  
\- А ты что думаешь, Сэт? - спросил Анхелико, запуская руку под свою рубашку и поглаживая торс. - Стоит мне раздеться? - он подошел ближе и зашептал ему на ухо, практически касаясь его виска своим правильным красивым носом: - Стоит покрасоваться перед тобой? Или перейти сразу к более решительным действиям?  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, но я не... - начал было Сэт, поворачиваясь к мужчине и пытаясь отстраниться, и совершенно в этом не преуспевая: Анхелико ловко поймал губами его нижнюю губу, заставляя замереть в нерешительности, пока сам он резко сократил те недостающие пол сантиметра и мягко поцеловал Роллинза, вроде и не напористо, не пытаясь пробраться языком меж его губ или еще что-то в этом роде, но оставляя тяжелое и сладкое обещание большего. Роллинз почувствовал, как кровь побежала по жилам быстрее. Анхелико отступил ровно за миг до того, как Сэт уже готов был взорваться: то ли возмущением, то ли ответной лаской.  
\- Подумай, - ухмыльнулся мужчина и ушел, оставляя Сэта в замешательстве.  
О чем это он должен был подумать? О том, как сладко бы плавилось сильное тонкое тело под его, Сэта, прикосновениями? Или о том, на какие еще поцелуи Анхелико был способен? Или о том... Роллинз тряхнул головой, выходя в гостиную. Он не любил все эти перепихи по пьяни, да и отношения на одну ночь были не в его правилах, но Анхелико умел предлагать… Сэт бы даже согласился бы, если бы ... если бы имел хоть какой-то опыт таких развлечений? Пожалуй. И в конце концов, от него ничего не требовали и не ожидали. Ему лишь предлагали хорошо провести время...  
Компания меж тем переместилась к бассейну, Бэйли что-то воодушевленно изображала. Похоже, честная компания заладила играть в шарады. Анхелико как раз подошел к Ивелисс, расположившейся на одном из шезлонгов. Та требовательно махнула ему, и он наклонился, мягко поцеловал ее. Так ли, как только секунды назад целовал Сэта? Поцелуй был коротким. Анхелико плюхулся на траву сбоку от шезлонга, давая Ивелисс возможность ерошить его волосы. А Ивелисс посмотрела ровно на Сэта. Внутри у того все сжалось: она точно знала, что сейчас произошло на кухне. Была ли она зла? Или… Неужели ему предлагали быть третьим...сегодня?  
Шараду Бэйли угадал Сэми, теперь была его очередь показывать… Тот отчаянно принялся что-то изображать, но никто упорно не мог отгадать нужное слово…  
\- Господи, да что ж вы такие тупые?! – он воздел очи доле. – Адриан, если ты не угадаешь… - Зейн резко стянул футболку и скинул кеды и как был, в шортах, сиганул в бассейн, не преминув сделать какую-то вертушку.  
\- И что это было? – ухмыльнулась Ивелисс.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Дин, появившийся откуда сбоку от Сэта. – Но идея мне понравилась! – и прежде чем Сэт успел понять о чем это Эмброуз, он сам уже летел в бассейн вместе с бутылкой.  
\- Твою ж мать! – возмутился он, когда вынырнул… Вода была охренительно холодной. И черт возьми он не собирался быть тут единственным мокрым! Роллинз сделал пару резких взмахов и одним махом выскочил из бассейна, но лишь затем, чтобы схватить Бейли поперек талии и попытаться кинуть ее в бассейн. Девицы заголосили, парни ржали, все забегали, пытаясь кто спастись от неизбежности, а кто собственно ускорить ее приход… Первой с громким воплем в бассейн бомбочкой упала ЭйДжей, так и не сумевшая совладаться с Таминой. Бейли все-таки удалось вырваться из его обьятий, а следующей Сэт схватил за руку внезапно оказавшуюся рядом Ивелисс… И так и не понял, как так вышло что через секунду он уже летел по выгнутой дуге через девушку, в бассейн. Впрочем, когда он вынырнул вновь, то обнаружил, что то, что не удалось ему, удалось Анхелико: Ивелисс с веселым смехом падала в воду…  
Она вынырнула прямо рядом с Сэтом, улыбаясь так, что Роллинзу вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы вокруг никого кроме нее не оказалось.  
\- Я тебе этого не прощу, - пообещала она и, резко схватив его за шею, грубо и решительно поцеловала, впиваясь своими мягкими губами в его, прорываясь языком глубже и прижимаясь всем телом к нему. Сэта будто шальной пулей пронзило сладким желанием. Он забыл как дышать, только лихорадочно отвечал на ее поцелуй. Ее сильные руки легли ему на плечи, пальцы зарылись в его растрепанные волосы… Он хотел обнять ее, сжать в своих объятиях, но стоило ему коснуться ее талии, как она прервала поцелуй и оттолкнула его, смеясь…

Сэт проснулся и полминуты не мог понять, в чем, собственно, дело. Часы показывали четыре утра, они разошлись-то с час назад, спать и спать. А потом, наконец, понял, что его мучала ужасная жажда. Утреннее похмелье уже посылало привет. Сэт поднялся с кровати и пошел вниз: фильтр стоял только на кухне, а простой водопроводной воде он не доверял. На втором этаже он чуть не упал, спросонья запнувшись о валявшийся посреди лестницы ботинок...кажется, ЭйДжей, но в остальном своей цели достиг.  
Он отставил стакан в раковину и услышал приглушенные голоса... Сэт вспомнил, что в гостиной они разложили диван для Ивелисс и Анхелико. Хотел ли он знать о чем они говорили посреди ночи?  
Сэт вышел в коридор и хотел было идти обратно спать, как услышал тихий глубокий стон. Звук прошел через все его тело, будто дрожь, под ложечкой засосало. Он вспомнил жаркие влажные губы Ивелисс, ее повелительные руки в своих волосах и на своих плечах, манящие изгибы тела, которые так хотелось проследить руками, но она - не позволила... Вспомнил лихорадочный взгляд Анхелико, наблюдавшего за этим поцелуем... Тот облизывал губы, смотря только в глаза Сэту, будто бы пробуя его вкус.  
Роллинз дергано выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Ему нужно было просто возвращаться в свою комнату и спать! Но его точно магнитом притянуло к дверям в гостиную, и он застыл у косяка, даже не подумав, что его могут заметить - настолько его взволновал вид. Он закусил губу...  
Анхелико лежал на спине, под Ивелисс, оседлавшей его бедра и медленно, с наслаждением подававшей навстречу его плавным движениям. Она чертила какие-то узоры своими ноготками на его груди. Анхелико одной рукой сжимал ее сочную смуглую грудь, второй гладил по бедрам. Он смотрел ей в глаза не отрывая взгляда, будто она загипнотизировала его. На их тела падали отблески мощной подсветки из бассейна, расплываясь неоновыми контурами, заставляя кожу Ивелисс отливать бронзой и резко выделяя все мышцы Анхелико,   
Вдруг Ивелисс тихо застонала, а потом резко подняла взгляд. Ее глаза казались черными. Сэт упал в них точно в омут. Ивелисс сладко улыбнулась, выгибаясь пуще и демонстрируя татуировку внизу своего живота: цветок с пламенными лепестками, - а потом склонилась к Анхелико. Она будто бы разрешила Сэту смотреть, но большего внимания его присутствие не стоило.  
Анхелико пришлось приподняться, чтобы поцеловать ее: он был существенно выше. Ивелисс же поцелуем не удовольствовалась, потянула его за собой, заставляя сесть. Анхелико гортанно застонал: Сэт даже удивился тому, насколько низко мог звучать голос мужчины. Он опустил обе руки на пышную задницу Ивелисс, жадно сжал упругую плоть и, зарывшись лицом в ее черные растрёпанные волосы, стал набирать ритм. На его изящной, пусть и мускулистой, бледной спине руки Ивелисс казались смуглыми змеями. Она жадно прижимала его к себе и сжимала его торс ногами, двигаясь с ним в такт. Вдруг она вскрикнула, откидывая голову назад, а затем резко провела ладонью по взмокшим растрёпанным волосам Анхелико, откидывая их с правой стороны лица и открывая неровный толстый шрам, тянувшийся через его висок под подбородок, неприятно блеснувший в неясном свете с улицы. Ивелисс приподнялась, опираясь на плечи Анхелико и провела языком по шраму. Сэту показалось он увидел, как задрожал мужчина.  
\- Nuestro angelito! – яростно прошептала Ивелисс.  
Сэт так и не смог понять, почему и он-то расслышал этот шепот...  
Анхелико тряхнул головой, скидывая ее руку с волос, повернулся к ней и грубо поцеловал, подхватывая ее под задницу и укладывая под себя. Конечно же, он заметил Сэта, но придал его присутствию еще меньше значения, чем Ивелисс: только ухмыльнулся криво и снова склонился к своей женщине.  
Сэт, наконец, ожил и, обнаружив, что задержал дыхание, вдохнул, наблюдая за тем, как красиво и плавно двигался над Ивелисс Анхелико, как та изгибалась под ним... Тело ныло, возбуждение разливалось по каждой клеточке, Сэт чувствовал, как у него резко встало… но под сердцем было тяжело. Он заставил себя развернуться и пойти прочь. Неприятно ныло внутри: им редко играли так, что он и не мог распознать. С другой стороны, глупо было расстраиваться: он же и не думал соглашаться? Или думал? Ивелисс глубоко и протяжно застонала, и Сэт вдруг понял, отчего ему было неспокойно: ему впервые в жизни стало горько от того, что рядом - не было женщины, которая понимала и любила бы его так, как Ивелисс - Анхелико, не было у него той...второй половины, соулмейта, как называли это совсем уж романтически настроенные натуры. Завтра могло произойти что угодно, например, всех Los Bandidos могли объявить преступниками, власть в Штатах могла оказаться в руках коммунистов или, наконец-то, могло начаться вторжение инопланетян, но у этих двоих всегда будут они сами, и поэтому им плевать, что происходит в мире: прорвутся. Был ли у Сэта кто-то настолько близкий?   
Анхелико низко и протяжно застонал, вторя Ивелисс… Сэт прибавил, взлетая по летнице и чуть не налетел на своем этаже на сидевшего на лестнице Дина.  
\- Еб… - беззлобно ругнулся он. – Какого хрена? – он, честно говоря, даже слегка испугался сперва, а потом смутился, потому что в трусах все еще было тесновато и это было весьма заметно.  
\- Не спится, - пожал плечами Эмброуз.  
\- Да тут хоть кому-то вообще спится? – ухмыльнулся Сэт.  
\- Ааа, - понимающе ухмыльнулся Дин. – Внизу продолжается марафон?  
Роллинз кивнул, надеясь, что в темноте коридора было незаметно, как он покраснел. Но что-то все-таки выдало его неловкость, потому что Эмброуз сообщил, после некоторой паузы:  
\- Ты не принимай на свой счет, ага?  
\- О чем ты? – попытался отмазаться Сэт.  
\- Да о том, что ты точно думал, что они тебя третьим зовут, - хмыкнул умудренно Дин. – Я тоже думал в свое время, - Роллинз пожал плечами, мол, “мне-то какая разница, я и не собирался”. – Но только третий у них есть, и другой им не нужен.  
\- М? – Роллинз присел рядом: чужие истории всегда интересны.  
\- Кевин Кросс. Безумный гонщик и мужик отвязный. Только ему нельзя появляться в Майами. Когда Ангелы еще не были под Триплом и было лихое времечко, говорят, он пару человек прибрал.  
\- Мало ли что говорят…  
\- Ты видел шрам Анхелико, - Дин сказал с утверждением. Сэт покосился на него: он что – подглядывал за ним, пока он подглядывал за … - Это сделал Кросс. Как-то «ангелочек» подумал о том, что он – третий лишний, и хотел свалить из их трио. Кевин это явно понял как-то … не так. Он хотел снять лицо своего любовника, потому что не мог представить, что кто-то другой будет любить его мужчину. А вот он-то его мог бы любить и без лица вовсе … - Эмброуз хихикнул. – Но они отличные ребята. Просто некоторые шуточки у них – на грани фола. Впрочем, у них вся жизнь – на грани, - с некоторой горечью добавил он. – Настоящая.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой мы подробнее знакомимся с доктором Ортоном, его взглядами на жизнь и взглядами его начальства на все это.

Доктор Ортон принял у Шарлотты папку с рентгеном и, безразлично бросив ее на стол, с откровенным нетерпением посмотрел на девушку, ожидая, когда интерн удалится. Надо сказать, Шарлотта была просто находкой в этом плане: она была не только знающим и умным практически профессионалом, но и очень догадливой и смелой девицей, которая отчего-то решила занять сторону своего учителя в нескончаемом противостоянии правил и жизни, не лишенной удовольствия, которую Рэндалл Ортон, блестящий хирург и редкий выродок, привык вести. Видимо, она решила, что ей важнее знание и опыт, а не фавор миссис Левек-МакМен. В конце концов, будучи в девичестве Флер, дочерью одного из самых крупных инвесторов клиники, она могла позволить себе подобную позицию. Рэнди же в свою очередь испытывал к ней некоторую приязнь и, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, все-таки учил интерна профессии хирурга, а не талантливо превращал его жизнь в ад. Вот и сейчас, проведя к нему в кабинет Коди Роудса, который опять жаловался на "смутные боли в районе прооперированного три месяца назад колена", миссис Латимер поспешила исчезнуть поскорее, хотя как интерн должна была остаться и наблюдать, как доктор Ортон полюбуется на снимок и вынесет вердикт.  
Коди уселся в кресло напротив и начал безразлично:  
\- Около пары дней назад...  
Рэнди закрыл дверь на замок, отошел в угол комнаты и отвернул камеру в сторону окна. Выключить ее полностью он не мог: охрана готова была закрыть глаза на периодические "отвороты", но в случае черного экрана, обязана была расследовать происшествие незамедлительно, и поступаться инструкциями не собиралась даже ради месячного бонуса.  
\- Ты не можешь больше приходить. Стэфани, конечно, просто "косметолог", но даже она понимает, что когда на снимке пусто, там пусто, а психосоматикой клиника не занимается, - четко и грубовато заговорил Рэнди, выдергивая Коди за плечо из кресла и решительно заваливая грудью на свой рабочий стол. Спортивные шорты облепили упругую округлую задницу мужчины и Рэнди жадно сжал его ягодицы своими огромными ладонями, с силой сминая плоть. Коди тихо застонал, отклячивая задницу пуще. – А срок пост-операционных консультаций истекает через неделю.  
\- Придется сломать руку, - всхлипнул Коди, когда Ортон провел большим пальцем промеж его ягодиц, проталкивая самый кончик в его дырку, вместе с тканью... Палец проскользнул легко: на мужчине не было белья и, похоже, он ударно поработал над своей задницей прежде, чем явиться на "прием".  
\- Что ты представляешь, когда смазываешь свою дырку, Коди? - тихо поинтересовался он, навалившись на спину мужчины грудью. - Мои пальцы? Мой член? А может игрушку побольше? - он яростно шептал ему на ухо, задевая мочку губами и меж тем стягивая шорты резким движением.  
\- Ни черта я не представляю, - сбивчиво отозвался тот. - Я знаю, как ты не любишь ждать...  
Рэнди засадил сразу три пальца во влажную дырку, Коди весь сжался на низ, охнул, но быстро начал расслабляться. По пальцам тут же потекла скользкая смазка.  
\- Сучка... - Рэнди резко повернул пальцы, точно зная, как найти простату своего любовника.  
\- Бляяяять... - протяжно застонал Роудс. Его затрясло так, будто бы он сейчас кончит. - Это...  
Ортон достал пальцы из его задницы, скользнул рукой меж его ног, обнимая ладонью горячий тяжелый член, головка которого сочилась влагой. Яица у его любовника поджались. Рэнди провел пальцами под ними и обнаружил кольцо... Он низко рассмеялся:  
\- Послушный...  
\- Ты же знаешь... Я согласен на все... Только... Представь только, что ты можешь сделать со мной вне этого кабинета! - на одном дыхании выдал Коди, откидываясь затылком ему на грудь, пытаясь потереться о него всем телом.  
\- Представляю, - рассмеялся Рэнди. - Увы, сейчас у меня нет времени.  
Он расстегнул свои брюки и стянул их вместе с бельем. Стояло у него только так... Мысль о том, что он может вытрахать из этого идиота всю душу, а тот даже кончить не сможет без его разрешения, заводила на раз-два. Рэнди любил такую власть, но так же и знал, как быстро ему надоедает... Но не сейчас. Сейчас он не собирался рассуждать и размышлять, он не стал даже доставать из верхнего ящика стола резинку. Его чистоплотный и слегка параноидальный в этом плане любовничек даже не вякнул, признавая его власть над собой. Ортон входил медленно, но неумолимо. Коди все равно был узким: он знал, что Рэнди не любит растраханные дырки, может с досады засадить и чем больше, нежели собственный член, а потому готовил себя, но вмеру. Ортон вошел до конца, глухо выдохнул во взмокший загривок Коди и качнул бедрами. Тот не взвыл лишь потому, что вовремя заткнул рот рукой, давя стон в голос.  
\- Соскучился? – ухмыльнулся Ортон, начиная набирать ритм, сразу же – сильный и быстрый, не особо-то заботясь о согласии Коди.  
Тот промычал что-то бессвязное и поддал бедрами. Его шея была красной как у рака, по виску текла огромная капля пота. Рэнди наклонился и слизнул ее, не сбиваясь с ритма. Коди сжимал его член внутри себя все сильнее, хотя, казалось, раскрывался все больше. Рэнди тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как сладко и томительно растет в его теле напряжение. Коди содрагался под ним, вцепившись в столешницу так, что вены взлыбились на его руках, стараясь удержаться то ли, чтобы не скользить грудью по столу, то ли чтобы не начать надрачивать себе. Ортон поцеловал его в висок, ухмыльнувшись: Роудс был послушным и с ним было хорошо… Рэнди вытащил член из натруженной задницы, вызвав протестующий стон, зажал свой ствол меж упругих ягодиц и принялся дрочить еще яростнее, предусмотрительно задрав на Коди рубашку и любуясь теперь маленькими впадинками над крестцом мужчины. У него было прекрасное мускулистое тело, и порою Рэнди до безумия хотелось оставить на нем следы… много следов. Он сильнее сжал правую ягодицу, зная, что будет у Коди синяк и пусть как хочет объясняет своей жене, откуда. Эта мысль подстегнула, он толкнулся резче и сильнее, и тело скрутило наслаждением. Ортон кончил обильно, пьяно наблюдая, как изливается на спину мужчины, как его сперма течет по округлой заднице в прогиб над поясницей, в ложбинки на крестце и промеж ягодиц, слушал, как натужно дышит Коди.  
\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился тот, наконец.  
Рэнди отстранился, выхватил из коробки, стоявшей на столе, пару салфеток, вытер свой еще не до конца опавший член и натянул брюки, и только потом завел руку промеж ног мужчины. Ствол у того просто горел, яица были тяжелые, напряженные… Ортон мягко провел вдоль члена Коди пальцами, задев ногтями головку. Тот застонал, не сдерживаясь. Рэнди наклонился и сильно укусил его за ягодицу, ослабляя захват кольца у основания члена мужчины. Тот зашипел, но ничего не сказал, только подался навстречу. Ортон сильно обнял пальцами напряженный орган и грубо двинул пару раз вверх-вниз по нему. Коди глухо заныл, весь сжался и спустил ему в руку, изливаясь быстро, одним мощным, щедрым толчком, и дрожа крупно и сильно.  
Рэнди отошел к раковине и вымыл руки. Когда он обернулся к столу, картина мало поменялась: Коди только обмяк больше, разлегся поверх своего рентгена, дыша глубоко и пытаясь прийти в себя, но явно не преуспевая. Рэнди без труда мог разглядеть раскрасневшуюся растраханную им же дырку, в которую тонкой струйкой стекала сперма. Картина была охренительно сладкой, и Ортон даже подумал, что стоило бы согласиться на настойчивое предложение рандеву вне пределов его рабочего кабинета: сколько всего можно было бы сделать с этой покладистой блядью… Он подошел к столу, взял еще салфеток и вытер спину мужчины, пока на стол не натекло, а потом запустил палец ему в зад, заталкивая свое семя глубже. Да, пожалуй, он бы хотел кончить в эту узкую дырку и понаблюдать, как его сперма будет из нее вытекать. Коди дернулся, зажимая его палец внутри, и Ортон ухмыльнулся, убирая руку:  
\- Так что если у тебя нет иных жалоб на самочувствие в рамках моей сферы деятельности, мой вердикт: у тебя фантомные боли. Я не люблю прописывать успокоительное, но если через пару дней не отпустит: вот тебе рецепт, - он практически не глядя в лист что-то там начеркал, расписался и поставил штамп.  
Роудс пытался сфокусировать взгляд, но у получалось у него с трудом. Он попытался приподняться, но, похоже, ноги пока не держали. Видок у него был охренительно довольный, но слегка обескураженный и потому – беспомощно обиженный. Рэнди наклонился через стол и грубо, жадно поцеловал его, придерживая за затылок…

Коди ушел через пару минут. Еще через пару минут зашла Шарлотта, повернула камеру со словами «Охрана жаловалась» и забрав изрядно помятую папку пошла подшивать ее к карте «больного». На часах было без пяти пять, приемов или операций до конца дня не было, и Рэнди, сняв халат, собрался было отправиться домой, когда дверь в его кабинет распахнулось с такой силой, что впору было ожидать осыпающейся штукатурки. На пороге стояла злая как черт, и оттого еще более неотразимая, Стэфани Левек-МакМен, директор клиники и по особым случаям – косметический хирург. Ортон в который раз в своей жизни позавидовал своему давнему другу, Полу Левеку, которому перепало это счастье. Это, пожалуй, была единственная женщина во всем мире, под которую бы Рэнди лег, с которой бы действительно согласился прожить до гроба, если бы, но не сложилось, и теперь с присущим ему непробиваемым упрямством с удовольствием с ней бодался.  
\- Ты, мать твою, совсем охренел? Рэнди! Рэнди, это – рабочий кабинет, а не бордель, кобелина ты эдакая!  
\- Стэф…  
\- Что, твою ж налево! Так меж ног чешется, что на все залезть готов?! Это клиент моей клиники, а не девочка по вызову!  
\- Не знаю, не знаю. По-моему, разница не велика.  
\- Да ты!  
\- Не я писал договор найма. Или я один его читал? – ухмыльнулся Рэнди, перекрещивая руки на груди и отваливаясь на спинку кресла. – «Клиент должен быть доволен…» Хочешь позвонить мистеру Роудсу и узнать, насколько он доволен? – он скабрезно оскалился.  
\- По твоему, это – смешно?! Он может подать иск!  
\- Не подаст.  
Стэф оперлась на его стол кулаками, наклоняясь и открывая заманчивые виды на свою пышную грудь в глубоком декольте:  
\- Это – не профессионально! Это был – не первый, но последний раз! – она выпрямилась. Тон ее был стальным. – Последний раз! Следующий станет твоим увольнительным!  
\- И что, будешь штопать нашу неотложку сама, повелительница силиконовых губ и сисек?! – теперь Рэнди сам начинал закипать: чья бы корова мычала, но не Стэф. Ее рыло тоже было в пушку, хоть, надо признать, свои развлечения с бывшими или возможными клиентами она держала подальше от клиники и всегда страховала свой бизнес от возможных последствий. – Хирургия – не твое фиглярство по закачиванию и разглаживанию, уж поверь!  
Стэфани отошла к двери, демонстрируя внушительной высоты каблук… Ортон вдруг подумал, что будь ее воля, она б ему эту шпильку в задницу запихнула.  
\- Незаменимых – нет, доктор Ортон. Советую это запомнить! – и вышла, оставляя после себе отзвук этого «объявления войны» и запах сладковатого, больше мужского, нежели женского парфюма.  
Рэнди потер висок. Не то, чтобы такие перепалки были чем-то новым. Он был лучшим, и не только за хирургическим столом, за это ему многое прощали, но от выговоров его это, конечно же, не защищало. Но в этот раз в голосе начальства слышались новые нотки.  
Послышался стук. Рэнди поднял взгляд: на пороге стояла Шарлотта.  
\- Что еще? – его бывшее до этого просто прекрасным настроение плавно шло на спад.  
\- Ничего особенного, - пожала плечами она, заходя и ставя перед ним стаканчик кофе.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Рэнди, глядя вопросительно.  
\- Короче, я не знаю, значит это что-то или нет, но… я вчера столкнулась с Дэйвом в гараже.  
Ортон надеялся, что на его лице ничего не отразилось, хотя внутри все поднялось тут же. «Незаменимых – нет», звучало в ушах эхо недобрых слов Стэфани. Рэнди думал, они тут срутся в рамках врачебной деятельности, но, похоже, не только. Похоже, Стэфани решила вынести сор из избы по полной: на дорогу тоже.  
Все это, конечно, еще ни черта не значило. Дэйв и Пол были друзьями, да и сам Рэнди с Батистой пьянствовал изредка. Только вот сколько уж месяцев как Дэйв променял свое положение в клубе на мир Голливуда и не являлся на заезды даже просто зрителем. А в гараже – точнее огромном ангаре клуба, записанным за семейством Левек-Макмен, - Дэйва Батисту не видели около года.  
Ортон медленно сморгнул и зло ухмыльнулся: ну ладно, хотят они играть? Получат. Он отхлебнул кофе, поднялся и вышел, кивнув на прощание Шарлотте.


End file.
